Je est un autre
by NyaPowa
Summary: Sam Bodont n'a pas eu une vie facile et ses parents décident qu'un séjour au Japon fut lui remettre la tête sur les épaules. Devinez donc dans quel lycée Sam va se retrouver? Copyright Yôichi Takahashi
1. Chapitre premier

Alors, voici une fic en l'honneur d'Asuka ou Lusionnelle, ou encore FicAndRea. C'est la reprise de son thème « Jany Bodont », à ma sauce, bien sûr ! Je pensais avoir le temps de finir toute la fic, mais j'ai eu des contrariétés d'emploi du temps, donc voici uniquement le début !

Joyeux Anniversaire, copine de fic ! Gros bisous !!!!

Et un grand merci à Niix/Kiito et Tokiko_fun qui m'ont bêta-lecturé sur cette fic (je vous avais dit que ce projet avait eu des difficultés d'organisation...)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre Premier

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trépigner sur place. Ce qui dans ma situation présente relevait d'un exploit, parce que le confinement d'un siège d'avion ne laisse pas beaucoup de place pour trépigner. Heureusement pour moi, je jouissais du confort d'une rangée de trois sièges pour mon usage personnel. J'avais donc pu m'étendre un peu, mais pour quelqu'un habitué aux grands espaces, la carlingue d'un avion, fut-il un transcontinental, ne suffisait pas.

J'avais épuisé mon stock de choses à faire. Le dernier des films diffusés venait de se terminer, j'avais dévoré mes deux livres pendant les trois premières heures de vol et durant l'escale de cinq heures. Si je devais ouvrir mon livre de vocabulaire japonais encore une fois, je savais que j'allais perdre le reste de ma raison et me mettre à braire comme une chèvre. A force d'écouter les musiques de mon MP3 en boucle, je ne supportais plus aucune des chansons. Je ne pouvais même plus me lever et faire semblant d'aller aux toilettes sans paraître souffrir d'incontinence sévère. C'était pourtant la seule excuse valable pour pouvoir vous dégourdir les jambes. Si vous commenciez à déambuler tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'avion, les passagers vous dévisageaient et les hôtesses vous sautaient dessus...

A force de tortillages et soubresauts, je réussis à m'installer plus ou moins confortablement. Le dos collé à la paroi près du hublot, les jambes tendues sur les deux sièges restants de la rangée, je pouvais peut-être m'assoupir. J'avais déjà essayé de dormir auparavant, mais entre l'excitation de prendre l'avion pour la première fois, celle de quitter ma famille pour la première fois, et celle d'aller au Japon pour la première fois... c'était mal parti... Pourtant, je savais que sans repos, j'allais souffrir du décalage horaire. Alors, je m'obligeai à fermer les yeux.

En me réveillant quelques heures plus tard, j'eus la surprise d'apprendre que nous arrivions dans moins de deux heures. Et soudain, l'excitation disparut, pour faire place à une panique grandissante. Je n'avais pas peur de me retrouver dans un pays dont la langue m'échappait encore à près de dix mille kilomètres de ma famille. Non, j'avais peur parce que j'avais atteint le point de non retour. Ce qui m'avait paru une excellente idée et la chance de ma vie semblait désormais la plus grosse erreur que j'eusse jamais commise. Et je m'y connaissais, en erreurs... Je ne regrettais pas mon geste, mais ses implications...

Et si jamais je devais me faire prendre....

Et si jamais je ne devais pas me faire prendre...


	2. Chapitre deuxième

Chapitre deuxième

Quelques milliers de pieds plus bas et surtout une dizaine de milliers de kilomètres plus loin, Florian Bodont soupira lourdement en reposant sa fourchette devant son assiette quasiment intacte. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu. En bonne mère attentive qu'elle se targuait d'être, Elodie Bodont se pencha vers lui et passa la main sur son front :

- « Allons mon Flo, ça ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme repoussa sa main gentiment, mais fermement.

- « J'ai juste pas faim… » marmonna-t-il.

- « Ah ! Petit Floflo est perdu sans sa sœur ! » railla Benjamin, son frère aîné.

Immédiatement, Lucas, le petit dernier de la fratrie et âme damnée de l'aîné, rajouta son grain de sel :

- « Que veux-tu, c'est la seule fille qui veuille de lui. »

- « Ah… sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment une fille… »

- « Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? » répondit Florian très violemment. A ses côtés Elodie eut un hoquet.

- « Que c'est ta sœur jumelle, banane ! Elle ne compte pas comme fille. » expliqua calmement Benjamin en souriant à sa mère.

- « … … » Florian retourna à sa contemplation de ses petits pois.

- « Arrête donc de nous sauter à la gorge. Tu devrais savoir que pour nous, Samantha est--- »

- « Vous ne savez rien de Sam, et c'est pour ça que Sam n'est plus là! » Il se leva brusquement, rejetant sa chaise en arrière qui toucha le sol avec un bruit sonore. « Vous êtes autant coupables que les autres, alors arrêtez de faire comme si tout allait bien ! Ça va tellement bien que Sam a préféré partir à l'autre bout du monde plutôt que de vivre avec nous ! »

Et le jeune homme quitta la salle à manger d'un pas rageur, pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il laissa derrière lui sa famille dans un silence consterné.

- « Je vais aller lui parler. » fit Daniel, le père, en pliant sa serviette.

- « Non, je pense que c'est mieux que cela soit moi. » intervient Dominique, le « vieux » de le famille. Il tapota la main de son fils et regarda doucement sa bru. « J'ai toujours été proche des jumeaux. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'ils sont séparés…. »

Dominique se leva, fringuant malgré sa sixième décennie largement entamée. Profitant de l'aubaine, les deux autres enfants de la famille déguerpirent. Tous savaient que Florian, comme à son habitude, avait exagéré les faits, mais qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ses paroles. Chacun se sentait donc assez mal dans sa peau et n'avait pas envie de rester avec les autres à partager ce malaise. Alors qu'il passait la porte, après avoir dû faire le tour de la pièce et s'effacer pour laisser passer les tornades Ben et Lucas, Dominique put entendre le début de conversation entre son fils et sa femme :

- « Nous aurions dû les séparer bien avant ! » disait cette dernière.

- « Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille. » temporisa calmement Daniel. « Elodie, nous avons été des bons parents, nous avons fait le mieux que nous pouvions. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

- « Mais elle est partie tellement loin. Et sans un regret ! » renifla-t-elle. « J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle m'en voulait ! »

- « Ce n'est qu'une impression. Elle t'aime. Mais tant qu'elle ne s'aimera pas elle-même, elle n'aura pas---. »

- « Mais la relation qu'ils ont ! »

- « Ils sont jumeaux ! »

- « Nous aurions dû les séparer…. »

…

Dominique secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas à donner son opinion quant à la façon son fils élevait ses enfants. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en avoir une, et d'agir pour le bien-être de ses petits-enfants. Aussi frappa-t-il à la porte de Florian et ignora le grognement peu encourageant qui traversa la porte.

- « Grand-père ? » L'adolescent releva la tête de l'oreiller dans lequel il l'avait précédemment enfouie.

- « Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué, Sam et toi ? »

- « Rien. »

- « Je sais très bien que tu ne te morfonds pas parce que Sam est partie. Mais parce que vous vous êtes encore montés le bourrichon et avez fait une bêtise, et maintenant que Sam est partie, tu regrettes. »

- « Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu viens me chercher des poux ? »

- « Parce que je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait. »

- « Tu sais aussi très bien que je ne te le dirai pas… »

- « Et tu sais que si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne pourrai pas agir quand les choses se compliqueront. »

- « Elles ne se compliqueront pas. »

- « Un peu de sérieux. On parle de Sam, ici… »

Florian eut une moue dubitative, consentit à se retourner sans pour autant de se lever de son lit sur lequel il resta allongé de tout son long. Il croisa ses bras sous sa tête et contempla le poster géant des constellations accroché au plafond. De la famille Bodont, il était le seul à ne pas être obnubilé par les fleurs et la botanique.

Dominique vint le rejoindre, mais resta simplement assis sur le bord. Il savait que son petit-fils allait finir par se confier. Non seulement était-il l'élément timide de la paire, mais il était aussi le plus responsable. Quoi que… Nous dirons donc calme et réfléchi.

- « Sam va se faire passer pour un mec. »

Dominique s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Ceci dit, en y réfléchissant, c'était logique et exactement le genre d'idées idiotes qu'affectionnait Sam. Malgré toute sa tendresse pour sa petite-fille, tendresse qui le poussait à jouer le jeu de la « neutralité des sexes » et de l'appeler Sam malgré l'édit tout maternel, le vieil homme connut une flambée de colère. Pour autant, il se trouvait difficilement en position de la blâmer…

La vie n'avait pas été tendre pour Sam.

Né Samuel Bodont il y a seize ans, deux minutes après son frère Florian, le petit garçon grandit entouré d'amour et de fleurs. Son grand-père était un ancien botaniste reconverti en fleuriste par amour pour sa femme. Son fils était chercheur en agronomie écologique, alors que sa femme avait été professeur de biologie avant d'arrêter sa carrière pour prendre soin de sa famille grandissante. Depuis quelques années, elle aidait son beau-père à la boutique. En effet, elle pensait que ses enfants étaient suffisamment grands pour ne pas avoir besoin d'une mère à temps complet.

Sauf que peu après, Samuel devint Samantha. Et le jeune garçon avait très mal vécu cette révélation. Tout avait commencé quand, à neuf ans, il montra un retard de croissance certain. Florian se développait normalement et déjà Lucas, son cadet d'un an, le dépassait en poids et en taille. Après bon nombre d'examens, la nouvelle tomba : le troisième fils de la famille était en fait une fille.

- « Il s'agit d'une pathologie assez rare. » expliqua le Professeur Ladernois, spécialiste endocrinologue, super spécialiste des hormones stéroïdes et donc sexuelles. « Votre _enfant_ », et il choisit avec soin le terme neutre, « est en fait un hermaphrodite. »

- « Comme dans la légende grecque ? » balbutia un Daniel déboussolé par la nouvelle. A ses côtés, Elodie restait plongée dans un silence choqué.

- « Oui Monsieur Bodont et---. »

- « Mon fils est stérile ? » coupa Elodie en tordant la lanière de son sac à main.

- « Non, Madame. En fait, sur le plan physique, vous avez une fille. »

- « Non ! Je l'ai lavé assez souvent pour savoir que Samuel a un pénis ! » s'écria la mère qui ne dominait plus vraiment ses nerfs. Le professeur déglutit difficilement, sans pour autant s'énerver. Aussi agaçantes que pouvaient être ses continuelles interruptions, il ne pouvait que compatir avec la famille.

- « En fait, ce que vous avez pris pour un pénis est un faux pénis. Il s'agit d'un clitoris difforme… Des chairs en trop qui masquent l'entrée du vagin mais qui prolongent l'urètre, de telle sorte que cela ressemble à un pénis. »

- « Mon fils… a…. un vagin ? » demanda un Daniel qui perdit à ce moment le peu de maîtrise de soi qui lui restait. Il fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, répétant inlassablement entre ses éclats _« mon fils a un vagin ! »_. Finalement, il se reprit lorsque les larmes de douleur remplacèrent les larmes de fausse joie. Vidés, les deux parents se regardèrent et se prirent par la main avant de se tourner vers Ladernois.

Le professeur avait maintenant leur complète - et silencieuse – attention.

- « Samuel est atteint de ce qu'on appelle un pseudo-hermaphrodite féminin. Samuel est donc une fille, avec les gènes XY, un vagin et des ovaires. Mais il y a eu des problèmes hormonaux lors de la grossesse, ce qui fait que les organes génitaux externes ont été virilisés. Ce n'est qu'un faux pénis et le scrotum est également vide, c'est de la chair en surplus. »

- « Donc… il… Samuel… elle… enfin… notre _enfant_ est normal ? »

- « Avant tout, il faut que vous compreniez deux choses. L'hermaphrodisme est une pathologie très rare dans le génome humaine, et le cas de Samuel l'est encore plus. Je pense que la gémellité a accentué le problème. Dans d'autres cas où la virilisation aurait été moins importante, le corps aurait fini par reprendre le dessus et au bout du compte, synthétiser suffisamment d'hormones pour se féminiser. A l'approche de la puberté, _votre enfant_ aurait eu un développement mammaire et un cycle menstruel. »

- « Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Samuel ? »

Les parents comme le docteur évitaient ou ne pouvaient se résoudre à parler de 'il' ou de 'elle'. Les termes « enfant » ou simplement « Samuel » restaient plus… sécurisant.

- « Effectivement. Si Samuel présente les organes féminins, il reste trop atteint par cette virilisation précoce pour que son corps réagisse. Si nous ne faisons rien, Samuel restera hermaphrodite, ni mâle, ni femelle. Son pénis ne grandira pas, pas plus que ses testicules mais pour autant, il n'aura pas ses règles. Et sa croissance sera durement affectée. Il va souffrir d'un déficit en à peu près toutes les hormones stéroïdes, en minéraux et en vitamines. Il restera petit et de faible constitution. Durant, et même après la puberté, il peut souffrir de complications diverses, la première étant des troubles cardiaques…»

- « Oh mon Dieu ! » Elodie commença à sangloter doucement. Puis ses réflexes de professeur de biologie prirent le dessus. « Mais est-ce qu'on peut envisager un traitement aux hormones ? Samuel est encore jeune et sa puberté n'est que dans quelques années. »

Le professeur Ladernois prit une mine grave à cet instant. Il abordait maintenant le moment le plus délicat de son discours.

- « En effet, un traitement long et surtout quotidien permettrait de renverser l'état des choses, puis de stabiliser le corps. Mais cela voudrait dire que Samuel deviendrait alors une femme à part entière. »

- « Mais comment ? Elle n'a pas de vagin ? » demanda un peu stupidement Daniel.

Le docteur ne releva pas le fait qu'il avait déjà expliqué cette partie, et recommença encore une fois, avec cependant un soupir :

- « Le faux pénis et le faux scrotum peuvent facilement se retirer par une opération chirurgicale. Il s'agit d'enlever le surplus de peau, de cautériser et de rétrécir le canal urinaire. Le chirurgien modèlera les grandes et petites lèvres. Bien sûr, après la puberté et la croissance, il se peut qu'une deuxième intervention soit nécessaire pour parfaire les choses, si le corps n'a pas bien réagi aux traitements : réduire encore le clitoris ou au contraire, élargir les lèvres. »

- « Et Samuel pourra avoir des enfants ? »

- « Des enfants, et éprouver du plaisir lors de relations sexuelles. Il... sera une femme normale, comme toutes les autres. »

Le visage des parents s'éclaircit d'un espoir soudain. Leur enfant allait s'en tirer. Mieux encore, être normal. Leur soulagement fut visible au professeur qui se maudit d'avoir à écraser ce sentiment. De toute son éminente carrière, il avait traité près de trente cas d'hermaphrodisme, vrai ou pseudo, féminin ou masculin. Et à chaque fois, les parents se comportaient de la même façon.

- « Madame et Monsieur Bodont… Vous devez comprendre que s'il est plutôt facile de corriger le problème physique, il va être beaucoup plus dur de faire face à la situation psychologique. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Samuel est un petit garçon de neuf ans, qui a conscience de son identité. Pour lui, il est un garçon. Et maintenant, il va devra vivre comme une fille. Chez des enfants plus jeunes, la transition peut se faire plus facilement. Mais à cet âge, c'est un véritable bouleversement. » Les deux parents hochèrent la tête, attendant la suite qui allait visiblement arriver. « Le fait d'avoir un frère jumeau, et deux autres frères, et aucune sœur, ne va pas aider, vous vous en rendez compte. »

- « Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix ? » La voix d'Elodie tremblotait. « Si encore Samuel avait eu une vie normal sans prendre le traitement, ou la possibilité de le prendre plus tard, quand il sera assez grand pour prendre lui-même cette décision… Mais si j'ai bien compris, il faut agir avant la puberté. »

- « En effet… »

- « Donc nous n'avons pas le choix. »

- « Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas donner le traitement à Samuel. »

- « Mais vous avez dit qu'il peut---. »

- « Oui, j'ai parlé de probabilités. Je ne vous cacherai pas que dans le cas de Samuel, qui est extrême, je le répète, les probabilités sont contre vous. Mais vous pourriez adopter un traitement doux, qui ne féminiserait pas Samuel mais comblerait les manques les plus importants. »

- « Ce qui reviendrait à faire peinture sur merdre et à jouer à la roulette russe avec la vie de notre enfant ! » ragea soudain le père en frappant du poing sur le dessus du beau bureau en bois.

- « Daniel ! » s'offusqua Elodie. Mais le docteur en avait vu d'autres.

- « Peut-être. Mais certaines familles ont préféré cette solution, qu'ils trouvaient plus acceptables pour l'enfant comme pour eux. »

- « Nous ne comptons pas. » déclara aussitôt Elodie. « Je veux dire « nous les parents ». Il faut d'abord penser à Samuel ! »

- « Mais vous avez aussi d'autres enfants. Pour eux aussi, cela peut être traumatisant. Vous devez aussi prendre ça en compte. » intervint le docteur.

Il ne trouvait plus quoi dire. Il avait fait son travail, évoqué toutes les solutions possibles et tous les aspects du problème. Le reste ne le concernait pas. Il fallait que la famille Bodont prît sa décision seule. Et il était bien content de ne pas avoir à s'en mêler plus que ça…

Ce fut difficile de se décider. Samuel prit plus que très mal la nouvelle et passa par des crises de colère et de larmes effroyables.

- « Je veux rester un garçon ! »

- « Mais tu n'es pas un garçon ! »

- « Mais je ne suis pas une fille ! »

- « Tu vas le devenir, mon---ma chéri(e). »

- « VEUX PAS ! »

- « Mais tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes de santé, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Je préfère ça à être une fille ! »

Et encore et encore, au point que les parents se résignèrent à ne pas prendre le traitement. Pourtant, la santé de Samuel se dégrada. Tout commença avec une simple grippe, qui dégénéra en bronchite, puis en pneumonie. Le garçonnet de dix ans se vit hospitalisé, privé de tous ses jeux, masculins ou pas, et ce fut le désespoir de son jumeau qui le convainquit :

- « Samuel, tu seras toujours mon jumeau. »

- « Jumelle, tu veux dire ! » crachota l'intéressé entre deux quintes de toux.

- « Je préfère une jumelle à pas de jumeau du tout. »

Benjamin, en sa qualité d'aîné donc de puits de sagesse sans fond, rajouta son argument du haut de ses douze ans :

- « De toute façon, fille ou garçon, qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

- « Je ne pourrais plus jouer au foot ! »

- « Si, simplement dans une autre équipe. Et tu seras meilleur que les autres… »

Petit à petit, Samuel accepta. En son fort intérieur, Elodie se réjouit doublement. Non seulement son enfant vivrait et serait en bonne santé, mais elle aurait une fille. Bien qu'elle n'eût échangé ses garçons pour tout l'or du monde, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de fille. Alors, que le ciel lui en offrît une comme ça… c'était presque un miracle.

Cependant, elle se promit de ne pas l'étouffer dans une prison rose bonbon. Elle voyait des changements progressifs. D'abord, une coupe de cheveux un peu plus longue. Puis un changement de chambre. A dix ans, les jumeaux partageaient encore la grande chambre, et il serait bien de les séparer, pour que Samuel puisse s'habituer à avoir un sens de l'intimité, même devant son frère.

Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas ainsi. Se posa immédiatement le problème du nom. Samuel ne pouvant se féminiser, les parents optèrent pour Samantha. Ce fut une véritable torture que d'effectuer les changements d'états civils. Même munis des certificats médicaux, les parents eurent les pires difficultés pour convaincre les employés de la mairie et de la préfecture, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ricaner.

- « C'est MOCHE, Samantha. Ça fait poupée Barbie ! » hurla l'intéressé(e)

- « Mais enfin… »

- « Vous auriez pu me demander comment je voulais m'appeler non ? Déjà que je n'avais pas choisi Samuel !!! »

- « C'était la seule solution. Samantha, ce n'est pas si mal. »

- « Le premier qui m'appelle Samantha, je lui casse la figure ! » défia la nouvelle fille, qui n'avait pas encore oublié ses manières de petit bulldozer.

- « Ben alors, on t'appelle comment ? » demanda le petit Lucas. A neuf ans, il se sentait jaloux de la complicité des jumeaux, pourtant ses frères les plus proches. Quelque part, il était méchamment heureux que Sam fût désormais une fille, car il pensait pourvoir se rapprocher de Florian ainsi.

- « Sam. »

Les parents froncèrent les sourcils. Ils voulaient bien ménager leur enfant, mais nier la réalité et tout faire pour la fuir restait la pire des solutions. Aussi prirent-ils grand soin de toujours l'appeler « Samantha » et obligèrent le reste de la famille à faire de même. Seul Florian, en sa qualité de jumeau, se permit de défier l'autorité parentale. Et Dominique, en sa qualité de grand-père, mais uniquement lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les trois. Par contre, il lui donnait de « ma petite Sam ». Ce qui n'était pas mieux pour ladite petite.

La première fois qu'Elodie présenta une jupe à Samantha, ce fut le drame et la reconstitution de l'explosion nucléaire sur Hiroshima. Pourtant, la mère avait choisi une jolie jupe-culotte, dans les tons neutres de bleu, mais la pilule ne passa pas.

- « Toutes les filles portent des pantalons ! »

- « Mais elles ont aussi des jupes et des robes. »

- « C'est moche !!!!! »

- « Tu verras, quand tu grandiras, tu ne diras pas ça ! »

Mot malheureux ! Sam explosa en cris et en pleurs, déchira la jupe-culotte et prit un malin plaisir à aller trouer son jeans en allant jouer dehors au football.

Pourtant, Elodie n'avait pas eu tort. Elle n'avait pas eu raison non plus. En grandissant, Sam ne put rien faire contre son corps qui commença à se courber ici et là. Ses parents veillant avec un soin méticuleux à ce qu'elle prît ses pilules et eut ses injections, Samantha ne trouva pas une seule fois en quatre ans l'occasion de couper à la cérémonie traditionnelle du matin : sa mère lui tendait les pilules du jour avec un grand verre de lait et elle devait tout boire devant elle. Le seul point positif fut qu'elle grandit aussi. Elle était loin d'être une géante, mais à douze ans, elle avait rattrapé la moyenne. Aussi, lorsque peu de temps après, elle commença à avoir de la poitrine, Samatha se résigna. Elle accepta le fait qu'elle n'était plus homme. Pour autant, elle ne se considérait pas comme une fille. Puisqu'elle avait fait la moitié du chemin, et qu'elle consentait à porter des robes lors des grandes occasions et à garder les cheveux mi-longs, Elodie déclara la guerre gagnée. Sa fille garda jalousement la plupart de ses attitudes garçonnières, mais la puberté adoucissait son caractère. La puberté et le fait qu'elle pratiquât le foot ou la marche en campagne quasi quotidiennement. Samantha avait râlé, pesté et fait tellement de boucan qu'elle avait obtenu le droit de continuer à faire ses entraînements avec les garçons. Bien sûr, elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe en tant que telle, et ne participait pas aux matchs. Et elle devait utiliser le vestiaire des filles…

Au départ, Elodie avait trouvé ça malsain. Si sa fille voulait faire du sport, serait-ce du foot, elle devait le faire au sein d'une équipe féminine. Mais deux obstacles se dressèrent contre la famille Bodont. Le premier était qu'il n'existait pas d'équipe féminine de foot dans leur petite commune, ou n'importe où dans les cinquante kilomètres à la ronde. Les filles, ça faisait de la danse, de la gym ou de la natation. A la rigueur du volley ou du hand. Mais pas de foot.

Le second problème fut l'intégration de la nouvelle Sam… Après son hospitalisation et son opération de chirurgie qui corrigea les défauts physiques, la petite fille de dix ans dut redoubler. Elle se trouva donc séparée de son frère et de sa bande de copains. Et, sans savoir si c'était un bien ou une mauvaise chose, elle ne tomba pas dans la classe de Lucas, qui talonnait les jumeaux de onze mois. Cependant, sa nouvelle classe ne fut pas des plus sympathiques.

La famille Bodont n'habitait pas la France profonde, mais une petite ville un peu campagnarde entre Lyon et Marseille. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour avoir des espaces verts sans pour autant croiser des vaches à tous les coins de rues. Loin de la pollution et du stress des grandes métropoles, la ville de taille moyenne était jeune et dynamique. Aussi Daniel et Elodie ne pensaient pas trouver une telle opposition chez les autres parents. Certes, le cas de Sam était exceptionnel. Mais ils n'allaient pas non plus hurler sur tous les toits un point précis de la situation de Sam, et pensaient satisfaire tout le monde avec un vague résumé contenant l'essentiel. Les parents Bodont avaient approché la direction de l'école primaire où Florian, Sam et Lucas étaient scolarisés. Un peu gênée au départ, l'équipe pédagogique avait compris et acceptée la situation, qu'elle avait présentée à son tour au conseil des parents d'élèves. Et il avait été accepté unanimement que tous les efforts allaient être mis en œuvre pour faciliter le retour de Samantha.

Peine perdue. Qui peut arrêter les rumeurs et les mauvaises langues ? Les adultes parlèrent de transsexuels, de déviants sexuels et autres délires nés de l'incompréhension. Les enfants déformèrent les chuchotis et interprétèrent les regards torves faits de biais. Et Samantha se retrouva prise à partie avec ses petits camarades. A cet âge, les enfants sont tous saufs gentils et innocents…

Après une brimade de trop, Daniel et Elodie décidèrent de changer leurs enfants d'école. Mais les rumeurs suivirent. Et si les brimades ne continuèrent pas – trop – Samantha resta solitaire. Les autres filles ne la trouvaient pas intéressantes, et les garçons n'acceptaient pas de fille parmi eux. La situation connut un pic lorsque les jumeaux se retrouvèrent séparés par le collège où allait Florian, et le CM2 où restait Samantha. Sans sa moitié, la jeune fille devint rebelle. Maintenant, c'était elle qui cherchait les histoires et qui se bagarrait à la moindre occasion. Elle changea encore une fois d'école, où elle se tint bien car elle avait obtenu de ses parents la promesse qu'elle resterait dans le club de foot masculin.

En grandissant, et en passant au collège, les choses se tassèrent. Samantha dépensait toute sa colère et sa tristesse sur le ballon ou à arpenter la campagne avoisinante, et pendant quelques heures, elle était en paix avec elle-même. La plupart des garçons de l'équipe l'avait connue en tant que Samuel, et la savait aussi redoutable ballon au pied qu'avec ses poings. Les promenades avec Grand-père, temps précieux dédiés aux leçons de morales déguisées, faisaient leurs effets. Alors, un équilibre précaire s'installa.

Oscillant entre l'envie de se cacher et de ne pas se faire remarquer, et le besoin de répondre à tous les coups d'œil et murmures qu'elle captait, Samantha resta très caractérielle. Le moindre soupçon de critique envers son état, et elle se mettait en pétard. Et parce qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec son propre corps, elle dégageait une aura d'animal blessé à la limite de la folie furieuse qui décourageait beaucoup de monde. Elle se fit quelques camarades. Des gens qui arrivaient à ne pas la juger, ou à ne pas le montrer. Des gens avec qui manger à la cantine et être partenaire de TP. Pour autant, cette amitié de s'étendait pas au-delà des murs du lycée. Pendant presque trois ans, Samantha eut une vie quasi normale, si ce n'était une vie solitaire. Elle se réfugiait à la boutique de son grand-père, où elle retrouvait sa mère qui la formait au métier de fleuriste.

Etait-ce un signe de sa féminité, ou simplement parce que les Bodont adoraient la flore et la nature ? En tout cas, Samantha se plaisait à manipuler les fleurs, à prendre soin des pots et à soigner les délicates orchidées. Il lui arrivait même de sortir de l'arrière-boutique pour conseiller les clients et tenir la caisse, elle qui détestait les humains en général. Dominique, qui se sentait proche des jumeaux dont il s'était occupé alors qu'ils étaient tous bébés, puisque Elodie était presque immédiatement retombée enceinte après eux, prit sous son aile l'oiseau blessé. Sam lui faisait autant confiance qu'à Florian, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, quand on voyait à quel point ces deux-là étaient liés.

Dominique lui apprit donc tout ce qu'il savait des fleurs et des plantes. Cela dépassait les connaissances d'un simple fleuriste. En effet, il avait été botaniste avant de se ranger dans une vie tranquille de commerçant, pour rester près de sa femme à la santé déclinante. Magalie avait toujours été de petite santé, délicate comme un coquelicot de printemps. Elle avait tenue à lui donner un enfant. Daniel était né après trois fausses couches, et Magalie ne s'en était jamais remise. Par amour pour elle, Dominique abandonna les voyages autour du monde pour étudier telle ou telle espèce, et se dévoua corps et âme à sa femme, qui adorait jouer à la marchande.

De ses nombreuses pérégrinations, Dominique avait rapporté le bonzaï, arbre de l'Orient. Il avait sympathisé avec un homologue japonais, M Fumada, avec qui il continuait d'échanger emails et idées sur les dernières publications. Il était revenu avec les deux premiers arbres de ce qui allait devenir une grande collection. Et il initia Samantha à l'art de tailler et ligaturer racines et branches.

De fil en aiguille, la jeune fille se passionna pour l'Asie et le Japon en général. L'archipel avait réussi à sauvegarder un environnement quasi intouché depuis sa colonisation, et certaines espèces de plantes ou de mousses pouvaient dater de la préhistoire. La médecine orientale, avec son application extensive des plantes, intrigua Sam. Petit à petit, elle découvrit tout un univers différent, où les notions de respect, d'inimité et de contrôle de soi tour à tour la séduisaient comme la rebutaient. Un rapide passage au dôjô mit fin à ses espérances dans le domaine des arts martiaux : elle était loin d'avoir la patience d'apprendre la maîtrise de soi.

Mais elle se plongea dans l'apprentissage de la langue, pour le plaisir d'apprendre et de faire râler sa mère qui regrettait qu'elle ne mît pas autant d'efforts dans les matières obligatoires du parcours scolaire, comme l'histoire-géographie ou le français.

Mais la vie de Sam Bodont ne devait pas être calme et sereine. La voici maintenant à seize ans, en classe de seconde. Son corps est loin d'être celui-ci d'une bimbo. Elle a peu de poitrine et de hanche et de toute façon, elle est restée fine et petite, malgré sa reprise de croissance. La pratique du foot, de la promenade ou du jardinage quasi quotidienne l'a musclée et tannée. Elle venait même de pousser les limites de sa timidité hargneuse pour se lier avec un groupe de garçons. Ces derniers appréciaient ses connaissances en sports et en mécanique, et surtout l'absence de piaillements et battements de cils qui semblaient être la marque de fabrique des filles. Ils savaient qu'elle était une fille, et la traitaient comme telle. Mais ils acceptaient plus ou moins bien le fait qu'elle fût meilleure qu'eux en foot.

Le drame arriva quand une fille de sa classe, jalouse de l'attention que Sam recevait, lança un persiflage alors que la classe entière attendait devant le laboratoire de sciences :

- « Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que les mecs lui trouvent… Elle est plate comme une limande. »

Loin de se faire démonter, Sam, qui avait appris à prendre – un peu – sur elle, se retourna et renvoya de volée :

- « Je préfère ne pas avoir de seins, mais avoir un cerveau. Tu es la preuve vivante que toute ta matière grise s'est transformée en matière … adipeuse… »

- « Oui, mais moi, les gars me regardent. »

- « Vu que tu leur montres plus que nécessaire, ils ne vont pas se gêner. Mais moi, je sais qu'ils ne me parlent pas uniquement pour me sauter. »

- « C'est sûr, à moins d'être homo, aucun type ne te sautera… hein, les mecs ? » Pris à partie sur un sujet délicat, à une époque de leur vie où la sexualité définissait bien des choses, les garçons ne pipèrent mot. La peste en profita pour continuer sur sa lancée : « Allez, je vous défie de lui dire qu'elle est mignonne, notre petite Samantha… Allez, les mecs, un peu de courage… Surtout qu'avec un tel nom…. » susurra-t-elle.

- « Quoi mon nom, qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon nom ? »

- « Il fait un peu pute, ton nom… C'est pratique non, un nom de pute pour une _fille_ stérile… Tu as tous les _atouts_ pour réussir dans la vie… »

- « Va te faire voir… »

Sam chercha un peu de soutien du côté de ses amis, mais la bande de garçons fixa brusquement le sol, absorbée par la contemplation de leurs chaussures.

- « Mais que je suis bête… Personne ne voudrait de toi… Tu n'es même pas une fille, tu n'es qu'une fillette qui n'a même pas ses règles ! »

Le mot mi tabou mi ordurier de « règles » souleva une vague de commentaires. Comment est-ce que cette fille était au courant des détails de son dossier médical ? Sam ne pouvait démentir : à seize ans, malgré son traitement, elle n'avait toujours pas montré le moindre signe de cycle menstruel. En fait, cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais pas du tout. Mais que cette pétasse osât le révéler à tous ainsi !! Avec un cri de rage, Sam se jeta sur la fille. Malgré ses six ans comme fille, la jumelle se battait toujours comme un garçon, aussi le combat fut court. La mijaurée se retrouva plaquée au sol par une Sam écumante de rage qui brandissait une paire de ciseaux. Comment avait-elle récupéré les lames, aucune idée… mais elle en fit un usage rapide sur les cheveux de sa victime…

Ce qui passa pour une dégradation physique lui valut un renvoi de cinq jours, que Samantha passa dans le mutisme le plus complet. Ce n'était pas tant les mots qui l'avaient blessée que l'attitude de sa classe. Toutes les filles s'étaient esclaffées, ainsi qu'une partie des garçons. Quant à ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis, ils n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider avant ou après l'incident. Pire, ils allèrent même jusqu'à dire qu'ils ne la fréquentaient que par pitié, parce qu'elle leur tournait autour.

Lorsque sa mise à pied fut levée, Sam refusa de retourner en cours. Se doutant que ses parents ne seraient pas de son avis, elle fit l'école buissonnière pendant deux jours, avant que le lycée n'appelât sa famille. Mise devant le fait accompli, elle se refugia encore dans son silence impénétrable. A partir de ce moment, elle refusa de quitter sa chambre, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour prendre ses pilules et avaler le peu de nourriture qu'elle consentait à ingurgiter.

Ni les menaces ni le chantage ne la firent bouger. L'intervention conjointe de Florian et de Dominique échoua. La famille usa de tous les moyens avant de se rendre compte que Sam faisait une dépression nerveuse pour de bon.

Assemblés en conseil de famille, les Bodont cherchèrent une solution. Autour de la table à manger, chacun proposa sa solution, sans que rien ne fût décidé. Tandis que le silence s'éternisait après la dernière suggestion, Dominique se racla la gorge :

- « Je me disais… on pourrait peut-être la mettre dans un pensionnat--- »

- « Papa, on en a déjà discuté. Forcer Sam à la promiscuité avec des filles en ce moment n'est sûrement pas la bonne solution ! »

- « Sauf si l'internat est loin. »

- « Même ça ! Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, Sam n'acceptera pas ! » Daniel tapa sur la nappe.

- « Et si c'était au Japon ? » suggéra Dominique.


	3. Chapitre troisième

Petite explication ici : Sam jusqu'à maintenant était une fille et devait se considérer comme telle, et la narration se faisait au féminin. Mais à partir du milieu de ce chapitre, elle va devoir endosser le rôle d'un garçon. Ainsi, elle va penser en tant que « il » et donc, la narration se fait au masculin. C'est un peu déroutant, mais c'est fait pour (vous comprendrez plus tard !)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre troisième

Le Japon ! Ça y est ! J'étais arrivée… Non sans mal, mais bon…

Franchement, quand Papa et Maman étaient venus me parler de leur solution, c'était à peine si je les avais écoutés. Quoi qu'ils me proposassent, cela n'allait pas changer le fait que j'étais une atrocité de la nature. Je savais que Maman attendait mes règles comme d'autres attendaient l'hostie du dimanche. A ses yeux, cela aurait la preuve irréfutable que j'aurais été « normale ». Elle voulait tellement que je sois une fille normale. Une fille pas comme moi. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait de ne pas vouloir être une fille normale. Si encore j'avais été là à me lamenter sur mon sort, elle aurait été de tout cœur avec moi. Mais que la situation m'allât si bien…

Enfin… j'étais décidée à défendre bec et ongles mon passage en cours à domicile quand les parents vinrent me voir dans ma chambre, avec cette proposition inattendue. J'allais dans un internat pour filles, mais au Japon. J'y resterais tant que je voudrais, pour y finir ma scolarité même. Mais je devrai avoir des notes irréprochables et une attitude encore plus parfaite.

Ah ! Ils pensaient m'avoir eue. Le pensionnat. Ça avait toujours été ma grande hantise. Non seulement me retrouver séparée de Florian, mais de me retrouver coincée dans une chambre remplie de filles toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, à me regarder bizarrement ou à me pourrir la vie. Papa avait beau dire que si j'allais dans un internat assez éloigné, les filles ne seraient pas au courant de mon _accident_, et me considéreraient alors comme une vraie fille, mais pour moi, la pilule ne passait pas.

Deux choses, d'abord. « Mon accident »… c'est comme ça que la famille parlait de ma situation. Cela avait été un « accident » si on m'avait pris pour un garçon alors que j'étais une fille. Tu parles d'un accident… Je trouve cette expression hypocrite à souhait. Et puis… je ne suis pas une vraie fille. Je n'ai rien contre les filles. Mais je n'en suis pas une. Je n'ai pas les hormones en ébullition qui me pousse à brailler « il est trooooop beaaaaauu ! » à la vue du dernier acteur ou top-modèle à la mode. Je n'ai pas les hormones qui me poussent à m'occuper de mon apparence, même un minimum (bon, j'ai un sens de l'hygiène, comme tout le monde, mais je me fiche que mes ongles soient un peu cassés ou ma peau pas hydratée parce que je n'utilise pas la dernière crème qui coûte les yeux de la tête). Je n'ai pas les hormones qui me poussent à regarder les mecs. Tout simplement, je ne suis pas une fille. Alors, même si les filles de l'internat ne savaient pas que j'avais eu un « accident », tôt ou tard, elles se rendraient compte que je n'étais pas normale, et donc, tout recommencerait.

La menace de l'internat fut la seule chose qui me poussât à faire des efforts pour m'intégrer. Pour rester dans ce lycée. Pour qu'on ne me changeât pas d'école. Pour pouvoir rester avec Flo, le seul à vraiment me voir vraiment telle que j'étais vraiment… Le seul à croire qu'il y a un futur pour moi, le seul capable de me convaincre d'étudier, pour moi, et pas pour les autres…

Aussi, au départ, la seule chose que je retins du discours soigneusement répété de mes vieux fut le mot « internat ». Puis l'élément Japon arriva… Jamais je n'avais aimé Grand-père plus qu'en ce moment. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir cette idée. De contrebalancer mon pire cauchemar par mon envie la plus puissante. J'étais passionnée par le Japon. Non pas à cause des mangas et des animes comme la plupart des jeunes de ma génération, tel Lucas, bien que j'apprécie le genre. Sans plus. La culture nippone me fascinait. Cet équilibre entre l'être et le paraître… Des gens qui rentraient dans un moule bien prédéfini à tel point que cela faisait leur identité particulière. Au tel point que même les rebelles suivaient un code… Écœurant, mais fascinant !

Et au moment précis où j'eus cette pensée, je sus immédiatement que j'avais trouvé la solution à tous mes problèmes. Oh oui, j'allais prendre cette opportunité ! Mais sûrement pas dans le sens où mes parents l'entendaient. Convaincre Florian de falsifier le dossier d'inscription fut presque trop facile. De la famille, j'étais la seule à lire et comprendre le japonais, donc la seule à l'écrire. Et pour tout ce qui se faisait en anglais, il n'y avait rien qu'un scan et une manipulation par logiciel de retouche d'images ne puisse faire… Et hop, c'était bien Samuel Bodont, mâle avec toutes ses dents, qui venait de s'inscrire à cet illustre internat de la région tokyoïte. Au nez à la barbe de mes parents…

Mais je reconnais que Grand-Père avait été génial sur ce coup. Il avait déjà commencé à préparer un voyage d'été avec son grand ami, M Fumada. Pour me récompenser de mes efforts, et pour notre anniversaire qui tombait pendant les vacances scolaires, il avait décidé de nous faire la surprise, à Flo et moi, de nous emmener faire un tour du Japon. Ma moitié ne partageait pas mon affection pour le Pays du Soleil Levant, mais il n'avait absolument rien contre. Au contraire ! Découvrir quelque chose de nouveau l'enchantait… Flo avait l'âme d'un aventurier. J'ai toujours dit qu'il était la réincarnation d'Indiana Jones.

Quand je fis ma crise, Grand-Père envoya un email pour indiquer à Fumada de tout mettre en pause. Après tout, nous étions presque déjà en avril, et le voyage était prévu pour la fin mai… A sa grande surprise, M Fumada (Akito de son petit nom), qui connaissait les grandes lignes de la situation et de mon _accident_, suggéra que je vienne ici, pour me changer les idées. Puis, avec un tact discret tout japonais, il mentionna qu'il connaissait bien le directeur d'un complexe scolaire de haut niveau qui accepterait de me prendre. Bien sûr, personne, même pas ledit directeur, ne serait au courant pour mon « accident. » Etre française au Japon serait une difficulté suffisante à mon dossier.

Heureusement mes notes n'étaient pas catastrophiques. Mon dossier fut faxé au lycée qui se débrouilla comme il put pour lire les annotations en français et donna un avis de pré-admission positif. Je dus passer des examens pour tester mon niveau en Japonais. Et je dus subir je ne sais pas combien de séances de monologues parentaux, oscillant entre le sermon, les mises en demeure et les supplications.

Garder une attitude un peu rebelle, me montrer opposée à l'idée de partir, pour ne pas montrer mon excitation ou trahir notre plan, ne fut pas aussi difficile que je le pensais. Parce que quitter Florian et Grand-Père me brisait le cœur. C'était à peu près la seule chose qui me retenait pour de bon…

A la sortie des douanes et après une longue attente pour récupérer mes valises, j'arrivais dans le hall des arrivées de Narita. Vu que je prenais l'avion pour la première fois de ma courte vie, je n'avais pas une expérience immense des aérogares. Mais je trouvais celui de Tokyo complètement hallucinant. Après coup, je pense que c'est à cause des panneaux en japonais partout sur les murs et l'allure des gens.

Akito et sa femme Sakura m'attendaient dans le hall, avec un petit panneau à mon nom, « Samantha ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement, ce que mes hôtes du jour prirent pour eux. Oh, bien sûr que je souriais pour eux aussi, mais je venais de me dire :_ « Ça va être ma dernière journée comme Samantha pour un long moment… »_

M et Mme Fumada furent d'une gentillesse sans commune mesure. J'appris qu'ils n'habitaient pas vraiment le coin, et avaient fait une longue route pour venir me chercher. D'un côté, ça m'arrangeait, parce qu'ils n'allaient pas venir me voir tous les week-ends, et mettre à jour mon stratagème. Mais de l'autre, ça me chagrinait, parce que cela voulait dire que je n'aurais pas la possibilité de leur rendre visite très souvent. Hors, M et Mme Fumada étaient un couple charmant, une paire de grands-parents d'adoption avec qui je me liais immédiatement.

Une fois en voiture, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le complexe scolaire qui allait être mon lycée. J'avais eu beau avoir lu à quel point la métropole de Tokyo pouvait être large et imposante, ce ne fut qu'après deux heures de route que je compris la réalité. Techniquement parlant, nous n'avions jamais quitté Tokyo… et nous avions encore du chemin à faire.

Cependant, nous nous arrêtâmes en ville. Pas le centre ville, mais dans le cercle le plus intérieur des dix arrondissements les plus centraux. M Fumada suivit la route parallèle à celle du train Yamanote, pour me montrer les principaux monuments de la capitale. Avec le nez collé à la vitre en train de pousser des « oh » et des « ah » je devais avoir l'air débile, mais cela semblait amuser mes hôtes. Puis le couple insista pour s'arrêter dans un temple shintoïste pour prier pour mon succès en études (comme quoi, c'est beau de rêver) et attirer sur moi la protection des Esprits. Je n'étais pas convaincue du bien fondé ou le rendement à espérer de l'action, mais je me pliais à la cérémonie de tirer sur la grosse cloche et de frapper dans mes mains avant de m'incliner en silence. J'étais bien plus intéressée par les arbres et les plantes que par la piété ambiante, bien que je fusse absolument bouche-bée devant la décoration. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai _vraiment_ réalisé que j'étais au _Japon_.

Et pour continuer dans le dépaysement, Akito et Sakura me firent découvrir la haute gastronomie nippone. Ils m'emmenèrent dans un restaurant traditionnel, où nous fumes installés dans notre propre petite pièce et des dames en kimono léger nous servirent une multitude de petits mets dans de superbes coupes et plats. Je goutais à tout bien que quelque part, je me sentais coupable. Cette pause gastronomique ne devait pas être gratuite, loin de là, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser encore une petite portion de ça ou ça, tellement leur plaisir était évident…

Quand nous reprîmes la route vers mon lycée, je sentais l'adrénaline pulser dans mes veines. Ce ne fut que lorsque les bâtiments que la peur m'irradia. Comment être en même temps la Samantha que les Fumada connaissaient et le Samuel que le directeur attendait. Horreur ! Comme quoi, ce n'était pas facile d'être quelqu'un… Mais quand Akito me dit qu'il devait me laisser très rapidement, à cause du trajet de retour, je fus loin d'être soulagée. Au contraire. Un accès de panique me frappa, m'immobilisant presque dans la voiture. Je crus même que mes jambes en coton allaient me trahir et que j'allais m'effondrer comme un veau dans la cour…

Mais avant ça… ce que je pris pour la cour du lycée n'était en fait que l'entrée du complexe. L'établissement abritait un collège et un lycée, ce qui se traduisait pour moi par deux blocs de bétons et peut-être une annexe en préfabriqué pour l'administration. Que nenni ! Etablissement de prestige voulait bien dire ce que cela voulait dire ici. La coquette structure de deux étages à l'entrée n'était _que_ la section « matériel et entretien ». Nous longeâmes les dortoirs des professeurs et d'autres bâtiments non identifiés avant d'arriver dans la cour centrale, marquée par un superbe rond-point fleuri à souhait. Ma fibre de paysagiste fut titillée à ce moment-là, mais la façade extérieure du lycée me scotcha… Comme quoi, prestige et mauvais goût ne sont pas forcément indissociables.

Le lycée avait la forme d'un « U » et le bâtiment qui formait la barre reliant les deux ailes n'avait que trois étages, alors que les ailes en avaient cinq. Ceci dit, la régularité du mur avait été scindée en deux par une sorte de tour imitant un clocher d'Eglise. Au rez-de-chaussée, un grand portail en bois et fer forgé s'encastrait dans une arche encadrée par deux piliers. Pas terrible. Plus haut, une véritable rosace, mais sans les vitraux, devait laisser passer la lumière se déverser dans le hall que j'apercevais par les battants ouverts. Et encore plus haut, avant que la mini tour ne s'effilât en un triangle style clocher, une horloge égrenait le temps. Immédiatement, je pensais qu'il ne manquait qu'une véritable cloche pour compléter le cliché. Plus tard, j'appris qu'il y avait bel et bien une cloche, reliée à l'horloge, qui avait sonné le début et fin des cours, avant d'être immobilisée et remplacée par un système électronique…

Je restais dubitative devant l'ensemble, en oubliant d'avoir peur. Akito sortit mes bagages du coffre et me guida à travers les battants de ladite porte. Le hall était aussi kitsch que l'extérieur. Le sol en marbre, ou comme je le supposais, faux marbre, jurait avec les peintures contemporaines abstraites, qui juraient à leur tour avec le lustre en faux cristal qui pendouillaient au dessus de nos têtes. Akito continuait à me dire à quel point il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec moi. Mais la rentrée au Japon datait déjà de quelques semaines et il était urgent que j'intègre ma classe. Donc zou ! A peine débarquée, je devais me précipiter dans mon lycée.

Akito me laissa aux mains d'une femme replète, au visage lisse qui s'inclina profondément devant mon hôte à plusieurs reprises. Puis elle trottina sur ses hauts talons, me faisant penser à un chiwawa qui se trémoussait. Le bureau du directeur des études se trouvait au premier étage, et si le luxe restait le point d'honneur, le confort et le pratique prenaient le pas sur l'ostensible. Je fus immédiatement reçu par un grand gringalet, l'exact opposé de sa secrétaire. Etouffant mes rires en voyant ce couple digne de Laurel et Hardy, je ratais le début de la conversation. De toute façon, même si j'avais écouté, je n'aurais rien compris. Je devais faire une tête, car ils sourirent tous les deux et le Laurel local reprit plus doucement.

J'appris avec joie que j'allais être mise – ou plutôt mis, puisque mon imposture toute mineure ne semblait pas avoir été découverte, et que je devais maintenant penser en garçon – en classe équivalente à la première française, effaçant ainsi mon redoublement. Le comité avait décidé cela en vue de mon âge, de mon niveau de japonais potable et surtout du fait que l'année scolaire en France était sur le point de se terminer. Cela me permettait aussi de rester avec les jeunes de mon âge. En mon fort intérieur, je trouvais qu'un an de différence ne faisait pas beaucoup, mais le redoublement, même pour cause de santé, était très mal vu au Japon. Cela tendait à prouver que vous étiez faible.

Laurel – qui s'appelait Miyato (Kei de son petit nom) – me tendit un livret qui avait le format des pièces de théâtre de nos années collèges (vous savez, entre le A4 et le A5) mais sacrément plus épais que les cinq actes de Molière… Le règlement, m'annonçait-il. Encore une fois je dus tirer une tronche, car il eut ce sourire bizarre encore une fois. Plus tard, je compris que c'était sa manière de rire. Pas très expansif, le Miyato. D'accord, en général, les japonais ne sont pas spécialement connus pour leur exubérance faciale, ou même comportementale. Mais bon…

Bref… Pendant notre entretien, je reçus mon emploi du temps, les directives les plus pressées, puis un cortège de … recommandations, pour faciliter mon intégration. A croire qu'il me voyait comme un barbare poilu et baveux. Si d'un côté cela m'amusait, de l'autre, mon chauvinisme se réveilla. J'allais lui montrer que les Français n'avaient pas volé leur réputation de galanterie et de savoir-vivre ! Je crois que mon sentiment se vit sur mon visage encore une fois, parce que Miyato toussota et changea plutôt habilement de sujet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un garçon en uniforme se présenta. Il s'agissait de Yû Omura, délégué des deuxième années au conseil des élèves. Mon guide pour le reste de la journée. Car je me retrouvais entraîné(e) – bon, comme je suis un _garçon _maintenant, on va penser en tant que tel - dans la visite complète du campus, menée tambours battants par un Yû plus qu'enthousiaste. Le débit de ses paroles n'avait d'égal que l'ennui qu'elles provoquaient. Lui ne prenait pas la peine d'articuler ou de ralentir sa diction pour que je comprisse. Aussi débroussailler les informations utiles des choses sans intérêts relevait du parcours du combattant, et j'étais sûr d'avoir raté des renseignements de valeurs. Je réussis tout de même à comprendre que nous n'étions pas dans la même classe, parce qu'il avait choisi une orientation littéraire, alors que j'avais choisi les sciences... Hé oui, un zéro restait un zéro et une intégrale, une intégrale, que ce soit en français, anglais ou japonais.

Omura-kun me conduisit dans l'annexe où je dus essayer pantalons et chemises pour me composer un uniforme. Suite à quoi, je me retrouvais les bras chargés de cravates, T-shirts et jogging aux couleurs de l'établissement. Même les chaussettes étaient fournies, et restaient d'un noir réglementaire des plus ennuyeux. A peine posais-je le tout dans une boite qui me serait livrée dans mon dortoir une fois les petites retouches effectuées, je me retrouvais repris dans le tourbillon des paroles. Heureusement que j'avais de l'endurance physique, parce que nous adoptâmes un petit trot énergique pour faire le tour des structures sportives. Je savais déjà que le sport tenait une place primordiale dans l'éducation japonaise, mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point un établissement dit de prestige pouvait prendre le sujet à cœur. Presque que chaque sport avait son terrain propre, à la seule exception de la piscine quasi olympienne qui servait à la fois aux lycéens et aux collègiens. Un peu de mesure, tout de même, hein !?

Tout de suite, Omura-kun me demanda quelle équipe j'allais rejoindre. Ayant eu le temps de penser à cette question durant les longues heures d'avion, je répondis que j'allais plutôt me tourner vers un club culturel, pour améliorer mon japonais et mes connaissances de la culture nippone. Je n'obtins qu'une moue septique, ce qui était étonnant pour un délégué. Je compris alors que le sport avait une réelle prédominance ici, et que les clubs culturels se réduisaient au journal de l'école et au comité des fêtes. Lui-même était judoka mais son petit niveau le reléguait loin dans le classement, alors il s'était tourné vers le conseil des élèves. « Pour le CV et les contacts », me confia-t-il. Cette hypocrisie me surprit plus que je ne le pensais, alors que pourtant, je connaissais ce phénomène. Le retrouver déjà dans la bouche d'un ado de mon âge… Je savais que j'étais mal placé pour critiquer, sachant que je venais de m'embarquer pour une vie de mensonge perpétuel, mais bon…

Finalement, je crois que l'excitation retomba comme un soufflet et je réalisais que je ne marchais plus qu'à l'adrénaline de la nouveauté. Et la nouveauté commençait à s'amenuiser. Le décalage horaire se manifesta d'un coup. Je vacillais dans ma course alors que des points noirs dansaient un peu devant mes yeux. Omura mit du temps à réaliser ce qui se passait et voulut m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je dus prendre sur moi pour le convaincre que je n'étais que fatigué et réussis finalement à nous faire obliquer vers mon dortoir. Il continua à parler mais cette fois, je ne fis aucun effort pour comprendre. Je n'aspirais qu'à une douche et à un lit. Et à téléphoner à mes parents qui devaient se faire du souci quant à mon silence radio.

Nous arrivâmes à une jolie petite structure de deux étages, située dans un coin du campus, entourée de verdure. Juste derrière, un autre bâtiment, plus neutre. Je regardais le petit jardin traditionnel, avec son étang de carpes et le système de balanciers en bambou, activé par les jeux d'eau. Omura parlait avec la responsable du dortoir, Toyotomi (prénom inconnu), et en captant des mots ici et là, je compris qu'ils parlaient popote : bagages, uniforme, emploi du temps… Puis je captais « téléphone » et là, je me retournais. La femme me désigna un renforcement dans le couloir principal qui s'enfonçait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, en me faisant signe « un » du doigt. Là, trois téléphones style cabine téléphonique, séparés par de minces cloisons en plexiglas. Je décrochais le premier combiné, qui était surplombé d'un signe « 1 » et tout de suite j'entendis la tonalité. Aaah… c'était donc elle qui composait le numéro d'accès extérieur, ou autorisait la connexion, ou un truc du genre… En gros, il fallait toujours passer par Toyotomi-san pour appeler.

N'ayant jamais vécu en internat, je ne pouvais juger de la rigueur ou pas du procédé. Je suppose que la plupart des pensionnaires ont un téléphone portable, alors quelle était l'utilité de contrôler les communications émises des postes publics… ? De toute façon, je n'étais pas en état de me pencher plus en avant sur la question. Ma mère décrocha après la seconde sonnerie et je crus qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Je la rassurais sur mon bien-être général et les informais de la situation ici. Gentiment, ils me laissèrent raccrocher rapidement, mais pas avant de m'extirper la promesse de les rappeler plus longuement le lendemain.

Comme un zombie, je suivis la gardienne. Ma chambre était au rez-de-chaussée, tout au fond d'un couloir assez loin de l'entrée. Ce qui m'arrangeait. Toyotomi-san semblait comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et garda un silence assez complet, si ce n'était pour m'indiquer mon placard à chaussures et les interrupteurs de lumière. Elle me donna un double de ma clé, me promettant mille morts si jamais je le perdais. Ça, je le compris, au ton de sa voix et à son regard mitraillette.

Ma chambre n'était pas bien grande, surtout encombrée par mes cartons déjà reçus. J'avais un camarade de chambre, à en juger par le poster au mur et les quelques cadres de photos sur son étagère. A part ça, il ne semblait pas y avoir de signe de son existence, vu comment la chambre était impeccablement rangée. Il faut dire que je ne rentrais pas dans les détails… Je me contentais de vérifier que tous mes cartons étaient là, entassais mes deux valises par-dessus et ouvrait mon sac à dos avec les affaires de première nécessité…

Je n'eus même pas la force de prendre une douche. Il faut dire que je fus un instant déstabilisé par la salle de bains commune et je décidais que chercher à comprendre comment ça marchait était au dessus de mes forces. Un rapide nettoyage au gant de toilettes et un brossage de dents firent l'affaire. Puis j'enfilais mon pyjama et je me glissais sous la couette.


	4. Chapitre quatrième

Chapitre quatrième

Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais à Tôhô. Au bout de quatre ans ici, j'avais compris que j'étais loin d'avoir fini ma journée de cours quand je rentrais de l'entraînement. Je devais encore me farcir la tonne de devoirs et préparer mes cours du lendemain. J'avais beau être en section sport-études, il me fallait garder une moyenne générale plus qu'acceptable. Bah, je m'y étais fait. En fait, c'était marrant de voir à quel point je m'étais habitué à mon train-train quotidien. Et à quel point tout le monde autour de moi s'y était fait.

La rentrée n'avait eu lieu qu'il n'y a qu'un mois. Tout juste un mois. Bon, pour moi comme pour l'équipe, le retour au lycée avait un air de vacances. Parce que notre camp de printemps était une sorte de grand nettoyage du même nom pour le corps. On suait par tous les pores de la peau et même par là où on ne pensait pas pouvoir naturellement suer. On se levait le matin plus fatigué qu'on s'était couché la veille. Le pire ? C'est qu'on aime ça…

Mais je n'étais pas assez maso pour rester dans mon dortoir. Je ne supportais pas cet endroit et en général, je me contentais de poser mon sac de sport, d'attraper livres et cahiers nécessaire et puis zou ! Direction la salle d'études. Le bonus ? C'est qu'elle est juste dessus la cantine et que comme ça, je peux être le premier à manger…

Ah… changement de plan… ou pas….

En entrant dans ce qui devait être ma chambre, je trébuchais un peu à cause de la pénombre ambiante. Je grommelais avant de réaliser qu'il y avait un peu plus de cartons que d'habitude, et une forme non identifiée étendue sur le second lit. On m'avait plus que prévenu sur ce dernier point. J'allais avoir un camarade de chambre. La seule chose qui rendait ce dortoir soutenable m'était enlevée. Honnêtement ? C'était assez hypocrite de ma part, parce que j'avais passé les quatre dernières années de ma vie en pensionnat, mais il y avait une limite à tout…

Bref, mon compagnon de chambré était arrivé, et il roupillait comme un tanuki. Heureusement, il ne ronflait pas. Manquerait plus que ça… Je m'en tenais à mon plan, à savoir me préparer pour aller étudier là où l'herbe était plus verte et certainement pas rose. Je me comprends. Ne me demandez pas de m'expliquer, c'est au-delà de mes moyens ! Mais je devais être maudit. J'allais sortir dans le couloir quand Toyotomi-san me harponna. Cette femme avait du être baleinier dans une autre vie… Elle me donnait toujours l'impression qu'elle me voyait comme une sorte d'anguille visqueuse et dégoûtante qui allait muter en un monstre encore plus immonde…

Donc, la harpie en avait après moi. Elle voulait que je mette le nouveau au parfum. Le problème ? Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi elle parlait. Je n'utilisais ma chambre que pour dormir et les douches un quart d'heure le matin. Le reste de la journée, je le vivais dans les salles de cours, le terrain de foot et les vestiaires. Ne voulant pas contrarier Achab (1) plus que de nature, j'obtempérais. Je re-rentrais dans l'antre et m'approchait de la forme dans le lit. Après tout, ce n'était pas – ou plus – l'heure de la sieste. Je secouais. Une fois, deux fois. La troisième fois ? Ah, j'eus une réaction. Il se retourna, me jeta un truc inarticulé à la figure, genre protestations en langue étrangère… Et il me frappa. Sauf que lui était allongé, et moi debout en position penchée sur lui. Et je vous laisse imaginez où je reçus le coup… Mon nez ? Intact… Mon œil ? Lentement tournant au noir. Ma fierté ? Largement égratignée, surtout si on rajoute le regard pétillant de joie de la sale morue salée de Toyotomi en me voyant quitter le dortoir en me tenant la tête…

Je n'avais pas vu la tête du nouveau et je savais déjà qu'elle ne me revenait pas….

Achab, le capitaine du navire baleiner _Pequod _dans le livre de Moby Dick, par Herman Melville. Je m'amuse à faire une métaphore sur le thème de la baleine, du harpon et des gens hargneux


	5. Chapitre cinquième

Chapitre cinquième

Cela commença par un grattement, puis s'amplifia en un murmure en même temps que la main sur son épaule se faisait plus insistante.

- « Fais chier, Lucas, je dors ! » grommela Sam en fermant les yeux encore plus fort et en essayant de se rendormir.

_- « Anooooo… »_

Sam ne sut pas ce qui le réveilla totalement : la voix féminine ou la langue étrangère utilisée. Quoi qu'il en soit, _le_ jeune_ garçon_ se redressa d'un coup dans son lit. Heureusement, la personne penchée sur lui eut un meilleur réflexe que la précédente qui avait tenté de le réveiller. Il resta assis à cligner des yeux tout en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Debout à ses côtés, une jeune fille de son âge se trémoussait, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- « Bodoneute-kun ? »

N'étant pas habitué à cette appellation, et encore moins à la prononciation déformée de son nom, Sam mit une poignée de secondes à réaliser que c'était lui qu'on appelait. Ce qui semblait de toute façon logique, puisqu'il était la seule autre personne dans la pièce. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le second lit ne lui apprit pas grand-chose. Rien n'avait bougé, à se demander si quelqu'un était véritablement censé vivre ici.

- « Ouais ? »

Une réponse pas très diplomatique, mais Sam avait toujours été grognon au matin.

- « Euh… il faut se lever, les cours vont bientôt commencer. »

- « Ah…. » Sam s'étira et se frotta les yeux. « Je peux prendre une douche avant ? »

- « Euh… oui, si tu fais vite… je… je vais t'attendre dans le hall, hein ? »

Grommelant et marmonnant dans sa barbe – qu'il n'avait pas, puisque techniquement parlant, il restait une fille - le jeune garçon ramassa ses affaires de toilettes et se composa un trousseau de vêtements d'uniforme. Il avait trouvé sur le haut de sa valise soigneusement plié l'ensemble des pièces à retoucher. Au moins, ils étaient efficace ici… Puis, avançant comme un zombie, il traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans la salle de douche qu'il avait utilisé la veille. Mais il remarqua, au moment où il poussait la porte, un panneau, accroché à un clou. Il dut se concentrer pour reconnaître le kanji pour « Fille ». Hein ? Pourquoi y avait-il une salle de bains pour filles dans son dortoir ?

Associant le panneau et la jeune fille qui l'avait réveillé, Sam connut un instant de panique ! Sa supercherie avait été éventée, ou alors ses parents l'avaient doublé, et tout le monde savait qu'il était une fille… ?! mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il un uniforme de garçon… !?

- « Bodoneute-kun ! » appela la même voix depuis le milieu du couloir. « Ta salle de bains est ici ! »

- « Ah… »

Docilement, Sam trottina le long du couloir jusqu'au point indiqué. En effet, une pancarte similaire à celle du fond du couloir pendait sur une porte, à la différence qu'elle indiquait « Homme ».

- « En fait, c'est---. »

- « Hn… » Et il s'enferma dans la pièce.

Cette dernière se caractérisait par sa petitesse, mais également son confort. Malgré le manque d'espace, on avait tout de même réussi à installer une cabine de douche, un double lavabo et un WC séparé par des cloisons. Un petit banc courrait le long de paroi des WC ce qui permettait de poser ses affaires. Sur le mur attenant la douche, un sèche-serviette monté permettait de bénéficier d'une serviette chaude. Le tout était à la fois fonctionnel et douillet.

Sam se glissa dans la cabine de douche, notant que le tapis de bain devant était légèrement humide, preuve que la pièce avait été récemment utilisée. Mais pourquoi une pièce si étroite dans un dortoir ? Le jeune garçon ne prit pas le temps de la réflexion et se dépêcha de se laver. L'eau chaude finit par le réveiller et ôter toute trace de fatigue due au voyage. Sam grogna en s'habillant : satanée cravate ! De part sa nature féminine en France, il n'en avait jamais mis, et Flo, son modèle masculin non plus, étant trop jeune pour cet accessoire.

- « Bodoneute-kun ? » appela encore la fille.

Elle commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, avec ses Bodoneute-kun. Sam prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla ses affaires, cravate posée au travers du cou.

- « J'arrive ! » Hop ! Un passage éclair pour déposer son bazar et suspendre sa serviette à côté de celle qui pendait sur le dossier de la chaise – preuve indubitable qu'il avait bel et bien un compagnon de chambre, bien que ce dernier semblât être le fils de Casper - et ramasser son sac de cours qu'il piocha dans sa valise. Puis il regagna le hall, en petite foulée.

- « Ah…. Euh… ta cravate…. » fit immédiatement la jeune fille.

- « Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas ! » Sam haussa les épaules.

- « Je… euh… je peux t'aider… »

- « Vraiment ? »

Rougissante, la fille s'approcha et commença à lui faire le nœud.

- « Voilà. »

- « Merci. »

- « De rien… Je… Euh… je suis Norito Yumi. Je suis la responsable de la classe 2-E…. Ta classe. » crut-elle bon d'ajouter devant le regard vide de Sam.

- « Ah. »

- « Euh… je… vais te montrer le chemin ? »

- « Merci… » Sam était déstabilisé par la timidité de son interlocutrice. Mais il lui était reconnaissant de sa proposition, parce qu'il n'avait pas fait très attention au trajet la veille tant il était fatigué, et seul, il n'aurait pas retrouvé immédiatement le bâtiment de cours, et encore moins sa classe.

- « Euh… je suis aussi la responsable du dortoir « Harmonie » et ---. »

- « Euh ? »

- « Euh ? » répéta-t-elle, surprise de son interruption.

- « Je n'ai pas compris le nom du dortoir. » expliqua Sam. « Tu parles trop vite et je ne suis pas sûr de connaître ce mot. »

- « Oh ! Toutes mes excuses ! » Elle rougit et se courba plusieurs fois en baissant la tête. « C'est que tu parles bien japonais alors je n'ai pas fait attention… Bien sûr, tu as un accent étrange, mais…» Rougissant encore plus en réalisant qu'elle était en train de critiquer son camarade, elle bafouilla quelques secondes avant de changer de sujet. Rapidement, elle lui expliqua le mot.

- « C'est bizarre, ce nom… » conclut Sam

- « Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Bodoneute-kun ? » demanda Yumi, avec une inclinaison de tête sur le côté pour marquer sa perplexité polie.

- « Déjà, c'est Bodont. Sans le « t » et avec le son « on »… » Yumi plaqua une main sur ses lèvres et se lança dans une nouvelle série de courbettes d'excuse. « Non, arrête ça, ce n'est pas ta faute. » râla Sam qui ne supportait pas cette manie de rougir et de perdre tous ses moyens à la moindre remarque. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre les courbettes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver ce comportement grotesque. Quant à la timidité excessive des filles nippones, il trouvait ça, en tant de mec, ridicule, et en tant que fille – ou moitié de fille – dégradant.

Yumi eut un faible sourire. Elle voyait bien que son attitude était source de confusion pour son interlocuteur. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était étranger, élevé dans un contexte différent, elle trouvait difficile de comprendre ce qu'il voulait ou pas. Cependant, elle avait rapidement conclu qu'il n'était pas du genre loquace, et que très paradoxalement pour elle, ce serait à elle de faire le premier pas pour aider Sam à s'acclimater. Elle qui se caractérisait par sa douceur et sa patience. Ces mêmes traits de caractère qui lui avaient valu d'être nommée responsable de dortoir allaient donc se retourner contre elle. Au Japon, patiente et douceur pouvaient rapidement se transformer en docilité aveugle. Yumi n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Tout en Sam lui indiquait à quel point elle n'était pas à la hauteur de la tâche confiée.

Courageusement, elle transforma sa grimace en un sourire sincère. Elle ravala les excuses qui lui venaient naturellement et se lança :

- « Bodônêû ? » Mais elle eut beau essayer, elle n'arriva pas à prononcer le son. Sam grogna et comprit qu'il allait devoir faire avec « Bodoneu ». Il lui fit signe que cela allait faire l'affaire et Yumi accepta en s'inclinant. « Ceci dit, Bodoneu-kun, » reprit Yumi en articulant soigneusement tant le nom que l'ensemble de son discours, « Pourquoi penses-tu que Harmonie est un nom étrange ? »

- « On dirait un nom de truc pour fille. » Yumi émit un son étranglé, mais Sam, lancé dans son explication, ne le remarqua pas. « Faut dire aussi que c'est bizarre que ce soit toi la responsable du dortoir. »

- « Bodoneu-kun…. » commença Yumi, mais elle fut interrompue par un professeur qui marchait vers eux. Chemin faisant, ils étaient arrivés dans ce que Yû avait nommé la « cour arrière » lors de la visite et qui servait de cour de récréation pour les lycéens.

- « Ah ! Bodoneute-kun ! »

- « Bodoneu, en fait… » réctifia Yumi en s'inclinant de nouveau. Elle prenait à cœur son rôle d'officier de liaison, aussi faisait-elle son maximum pour que les choses se déroulent au mieux. « Bodoneu-kun, voici Arashi-sensei, notre professeur principal, et notre professeur de mathématiques. »

Sam hésita. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se pencher pour saluer, et ne savait donc pas quelle attitude adopter. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un « Sensei » à peine murmuré.

- « Bien sûr, je me doutais que cela serait un de ces noms français imprononçable. Il va falloir t'habituer, mon garçon. » Arashi-sensei parlait vite, et Sam s'accrocha pour comprendre. Aussi ne prit-il pas le temps de se sentir offusqué par la remarque de son professeur, qui semblait assez gentil, pour un prof. « Je dois te parler avant que les cours ne commencent. »

- « Ah… »

Le prof fit demi-tour sans plus de cérémonie et Sam lui emboita le pas, avec un peu de retard. Il attendait encore une ou deux phrases, mais fut déçu. Il eut à peine le temps de saluer Yumi avant de devoir s'élancer à la suite du professeur. Direction le bâtiment de cours, premier étage, salle des professeurs. Plusieurs adultes le dévisagèrent alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs, et le jeune homme trouva ça presque grossier, surtout pour des japonais. Mais il avait d'autres préoccupations plus pressantes :

- « Euh… sensei ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Je n'ai pas encore mangé, et comme j'ai sauté le repas hier soir… » Sam avait mis sa montre à l'heure lors de sa courte promenade avec Yumi, et avait ainsi appris qu'il avait dormi plus de douze heures d'affilée.

- « Comment ça ? » demanda son professeur en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, où les piles de cahiers et de papiers étaient nettement posées en rectangles impeccables.

Pensant avoir utilisé un mot incorrect, Sam recommença sa phrase en faisant bien attention à ce qu'il disait, et comment il le disait. Ce faisant, il regardait la salle. Puisque toutes les chaises présentes étaient soient derrière un bureau ou occupée par un prof, il en déduisit que les élèves devaient rester debout aussi longtemps que le professeur le voulait. Ce qui était vraiment ignoble, du moins selon le français…

- « Je disais que---. »

- « Et ton camarade de chambre ? » coupa Arashi.

- « Ben euh…» Sam retint de justesse le « je ne l'ai pas vu » qui lui montait innocemment aux lèvres. Il venait de comprendre que ledit camarade aurait dû le réveiller et lui montrer les alentours. Et non pas Yumi, qui l'avait trouvé alors qu'elle faisait l'inspection des dortoirs. Ne voulant pas précipiter une réprimande – pourtant bien méritée à ses yeux – il choisit de faire celui qui ne savait pas. « Il faut dire que je me suis endormi comme une masse hier. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu rentrer ! » tenta-t-il en guise d'excuse.

Cela sembla suffire… ou pas… Arashi eut un regard torve, puis se lança dans un long discours qui reprenait – encore – les nombreux devoirs et interdictions de l'élève modèle de Tôhô etc. Après un moment, il s'attaqua à l'emploi du temps de Sam, qui fut déjà plus intéressé :

- « Nous allons remplacer tes cours d'économie, d'histoire-géographie et bien sûr de japonais, par des cours de rattrapage de japonais et des cours à distance qui suivent le programme français. Il ne faut pas que tu perdes de vue que tu vas passer ton _baccalauréat_ dans moins de deux ans ! »

Sam grimaça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, ces japonais, à faire une fixette sur les examens ? Il avait beau avoir lu des tonnes et des tonnes d'articles sur le sujet, quelque part, il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une exagération. Mais non.

- « Oui. » Car c'était là la réponse qu'on attendait de lui. Ceci dit, ça le soulageait de ne pas avoir à suivre les cours les plus intensifs en langue nippone. Sam avait beau avoir un bon niveau, il doutait de sa capacité à suivre un cours de littérature comparée.

Mais à l'instant où Arashi mentionna le bac, le cœur de Sam fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Tout absorbé qu'il avait été par son départ et la préparation minutieuse de son mensonge, le jeune garçon n'avait pas eu le temps de se projeter dans l'avenir, et d'imaginer son futur au sein du pensionnat. Or, il était maintenant évident qu'il n'avait pas bien – voire pas du tout – évalué la réalité de la vie au Japon. Ou comme interne… ou comme garçon.

C'était un peu comme si un émigrant sans papier arrivait enfin au pays de ses rêves. Après avoir passé tant de temps, fait autant d'effort pour atteindre la côte, il se retrouvait sans aucune ressource et à bout de force sur un territoire inconnu, alors que le plus difficile venait. On avait beau avoir rêvé des USA ou de l'Europe, si on ne connaissait pas les mœurs, si on n'avait pas le permis de séjour, on retombait dans une vie de galère, faite de souffrances et de secrets.

Et c'était exactement ce que Sam réalisait à ce moment.

- « Oh non ! »

- « Bodoneute-kun ? »

- « Euh, rien, c'est mon ventre. » mentit-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait convainquant.

- « Bien sûr. Les cours sont sur le point de commencer, alors je vais t'amener à la cantine puis te conduire à ta classe. »

Sam suivit Arashi-sensei dans un nouveau dédale de couloirs d'escaliers. Heureusement, l'odeur de nourriture se faisait de plus en plus présente, et il put se guider à l'odeur. Alors qu'il entrait, la sonnerie des cours se déclencha, alors le jeune homme se contenta d'avaler un énorme bol de céréales en vitesse et d'accepter avec gratitude la pomme qui lui fut fournie pour la pause. A peine eut-il posé son plateau à l'endroit indiqué qu'Arashi le refaisait monter et descendre des marches. Cette fois, Sam comprit qu'une partie du premier étage ne pouvait pas se traverser, pour une raison inexpliquée, ce qui obligeait tout le monde à monter d'un étage supplémentaire pour parcourir le couloir et prendre l'escalier central. Pas très pratique comme système, mais Sam faisait confiance aux Japonais pour avoir une très bonne raison. Il commençait à se faire à leur mentalité.

- « Voilà ta classe. » Le professeur désigna une porte surmontée d'un petit panneau 2-E. « Tout va bien se passer ! » rassura-t-il.

Sam qui était généralement quelqu'un sur qui le stress passait comme la pluie sur les pétales de fleur, se sentit pris d'une agitation fébrile à ces mots. Crétin de prof, va ! Il tripota sa cravate, assura sa prise sur la lanière de son sac et entra dans la classe, à la suite de son professeur principal.

Le cours avait déjà commencé. C'est-à-dire que tous les élèves se trouvaient derrière leurs pupitres individuels, bien que présentement debout pour saluer l'arrivée d'Arashi, et qu'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec des lunettes psychédéliques rouge-orangé se tenait sur l'estrade, manuel à la main.

- « Damiyo-sensei, je vous confie Bodoneute-kun. Mon garçon, voici ton professeur d'anglais. Et vous autres, faites bon accueil à votre camarade. Je vous rappelle qu'il vient de France et qu'il n'est pas forcément habitué à nos façons. Je compte sur vous pour être les parfaits représentants de la qualité de nos enseignements, ici à Tôhô ! »

_« Crétin de prof, va ! » bis… _

Pouvait-il avoir de pire introduction au monde que celle-ci ? Déjà, Sam entendait des ricanements en provenance du fond de la classe. Etablissement d'élite ou pas, les petites frappes, c'était international…

- « Bienvenue Bodoneute-kun ! » clama la classe en un bel ensemble discordant.

Arashi-sensei quitta la salle sans plus autre formalité et Sam se retrouva seul. Damiyo lui fit un sourire neutre et l'invita à monter sur l'estrade avec elle.

- « Au Japon, un nouvel élève qui intègre la classe en cours de route se présente brièvement puis répond à quelques questions, histoire de faire connaissance. »

- « Ah. » Sam pensait encore que c'était un cliché de manga. Cependant, il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers ses camarades.

- « Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sam Bodont. Avec un « t » silencieux à la fin et le son « on ». Bo-don. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, appelez-moi Sam. Ça va peut-être vous choquer, mais en France, on s'appelle par nos prénoms, donc faites pareil avec moi. J'essaierai de ne pas écorcher vos noms de famille, mais n'hésitez pas à me le répéter aussi souvent que nécessaire. »

Il termina en haussant encore une fois les épaules et pivota légèrement vers l'enseignante qui semblait un peu déstabilisée par cette présentation hors norme.

- « Très bien, Bondone-kun. » Sam eut un petit hochement de tête. En tant que prof de langue étrangère, elle devait avoir l'habitude des sons « occidentaux », et elle s'en sortait honorablement. « Parle-nous de tes loisirs, de ce que tu aimes. »

- « Ah. … J'aime la nature, en particulier les fleurs. On est tous dans les fleurs dans ma famille. »

Encore une fois, la brièveté du message surprit Damiyo-sensei. Néanmoins, une fille leva la main et sans attendre le feu vert de la prof, se lança :

- « Pourquoi as-tu déménagé ? Est-ce que ton père a été muté ? Quel est son travail ? »

- « Mon père est chercheur en… _agronomy._ » Sam dut utiliser le mot anglais, à défaut de connaitre le terme japonais. Damiyo s'empressa de traduire et d'inscrire les deux mots au tableau. Efficace, la madame. « Et il n'a pas été muté, je suis venu seul. »

La réponse provoqua un murmure étonné.

- « Pourquoi ? » fit une voix anonyme.

- « Parce que je suis le seul dans ma famille à vouloir venir au Japon. A part mon grand-père, mais il est trop vieux pour le lycée. »

Malgré lui, il avait fait de l'humour. Pourri, selon ses propres critères, mais la classe éclata de rire.

- « Ta famille ne te manque pas ? » questionna une voix, alors qu'une fille du premier rang, assise à côté de Yumi l'interrogea : « Comment est ta famille ? »

- « Ma famille ne me manque pas… encore. J'ai une famille normale, je crois. On est quatre en tout, plus mes parents et mon grand-père. »

- « Des sœurs ? »

- « Non, que des garçons. »

- « Et tu as une petite amie ? » tenta une voix définitivement féminine. Une vague de gloussements et de pouffements agita les élèves.

Sam soupira et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Ça aussi, c'était international.

- « Non. »

Pour une fois satisfaite de la courte réponse, Damiyo reprit en main les choses :

- « Très bien. Bodon-kun, ta place est en A-3. Rangée A, troisième place. Si cela te ne convient pas, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. Je te demande de remplir ce questionnaire, pour que j'évalue ton niveau. »

Et sans plus se soucier de son sort, elle recommença son cours. Sam put donc se glisser derrière son bureau sans trop de heurts, ses camarades tentant d'écouter. Ils lui jetaient des coups d'œil en biais, et le jeune homme voyait bien que ses voisins mourraient d'envie de lui parler, mais la discipline semblait être quelque chose de sérieux ici. Personne ne pipa mot. Alors Sam se pencha sur ses feuillets, remplis de questions de grammaire et de vocabulaire, de compréhension de texte et de travaux d'écriture. Il s'en sortit plutôt haut la main, chose surprenante pour lui, et passa les quelques minutes avant la fin du cours à regarder discrètement autour de lui. Comme il était assis assez en avant, il ne voyait qu'une partie de la classe. Ainsi, Sam comprit que quelle que soit la nationalité, le clivage fille-garçon restait universel. Presque toutes les places des deux premiers rangs se retrouvaient occupées par des filles, et les rares garçons pouvaient passer pour la caricature parfaite du geek premier de la classe.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'emploi du temps lui apprit que son prochain cours serait japonais. Donc, il ne changerait pas de classe. Encore une différence de mentalité entre le système nippon et français : alors que les lycées français se transformaient à chaque intercours en un champ de bataille où transhumaient des troupeaux qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifié d'autre chose que de bestiaux d'une salle à une autre, ici seuls les professeurs se déplaçaient.

Après la pause déjeuner, moment que Sam appréhendait un peu car son niveau de japonais sera mis à rude épreuve, un cours de maths auquel se succédait l'EPS. Pour un mercredi, il y avait pire, jugea Sam en repliant le papier et en relevant la tête juste à temps pour voir la professeur lui faire signe de la rejoindre au bureau avec ses exercices. Ses camarades de classe étaient maintenant plongés dans une sorte d'interrogation de dernière minute, si Sam déchiffrait convenablement le tableau.

- « Tu as un bon niveau, Bodone-kun. Tu pourras intégrer la classe rapidement. En ce moment, nous étudions Charles Dickens. Tes camarades te mettront au courant. »

Sam dissimula une grimace. Encore Charles Dickens… A croire qu'il n'y avait que lui dans le monde de la littérature anglo-saxonne… Enfin, au moins, il n'aurait pas à trop travailler, avec un peu de chance, il allait tomber sur une œuvre déjà travaillée… ce qui n'était pas difficile quand on savait le nombre d'œuvres dans la bibliographie de l'anglais qui restait accessible à des débutants en anglais. Bien sûr, l'anglais avait une bonne tripotée d'écrits, mais les professeurs semblaient juger que seule une poignée était assez bien pour les études. Ce n'était pas Sam qui allait se plaindre…

Bref… La sonnerie se déclencha avant que Sam put dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Avec une efficacité exemplaire, les copies de l'interrogation furent rassemblées et tendues au professeur. Puis tous les élèves se levèrent et s'inclinèrent. Le chef d'orchestre était Yumi, qui dirigeait tout le monde de sa petite voix. La prof eut une courte inclinaison du cou et partit, laissant la salle en proie à un chahut quasi immédiat. Et au centre, Sam. Objet de toutes les attentions et de toutes les questions.

- « Hein ?... quoi ? … Attendez, plus doucement !!! »

Une vague de panique envahit le français qui perdait tous ses moyens, et particulièrement la faculté de comprendre le japonais. Surtout le japonais lancé à pleine vitesse par une troupe d'adolescentes hystériques… Il y avait bien quelques garçons, mais ils avaient jugé bon de se retirer avant d'être piétinés par les filles… Sam recula mais la horde avança et il se retrouva plaqué contre le bureau. _La vache, je comprends mieux les garçons maintenant… Qu'est-ce que je suis content(e) de ne pas être une vraie fille !_

Alors qu'il était sur le point de passer de la panique à la colère, il entendit une sorte de ricanement moqueur suivit d'un commentaire qu'il ne capta pas mais dont le ton ne laissait aucun doute quand à la teneur. Même en Japonais, l'ironie restait de l'ironie. Sam allait définitivement perdre le peu de patience qu'il possédait quand Yumi intervint :

- « Mais laissez-le respirer bon sang ! Vous vous comportez comme des sauvages ! »

Malgré sa petite stature, elle poussa les filles qui entouraient un Sam qui se demandait s'il ne fallait pas mieux monter sur le bureau pour échapper à l'inondation féminine.

- « Oh, ça va, Yumi ! » protesta une fille. « On essaye juste de l'intégrer ! »

- « Ben intégrez-moi de loin ! » râla Sam. Le commentaire dut ne pas donner ce qu'il voulait dire en japonais, car il ne déclencha pas la réaction inattendue. Au contraire, les filles le regardaient minutieusement maintenant. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

- « Heu… » Yumi, comme à son habitude, rougit. « Tu n'as pas vraiment dit quelque chose… Mais je pense qu'on a compris le message… »

- « Non franchement, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » A voir leur tête, il avait bel et bien dit quelque chose qui « parlait » à ses interlocutrices. Et Sam commençait à se douter de l'idée générale de son propos malheureux.

- « Parce qu'il faut que Norito te serve de garde du corps, d'interprète et d'éducatrice ? » railla cette fois ouvertement la même voix masculine. « On est plus au temps des Geishas ! » Assis à l'arrière de la salle, l'auteur de ce commentaire se trouvait dissimulé par les élèves debout devant Sam.

- « Bon, ça va ! J'ai pas fait exprès, je ne voulais pas dire que---. »

- « Bien sûr, que tu ne voulais pas dire. On voit bien que tu n'as pas les moyens d'assumer tes actes. »

Sam se dirigea résolument vers là où il localisait son adversaire. Hors de question qu'il se fît mettre en boîte dès le premier jour. Il avait eu beau promettre encore et encore à ses parents qu'il se tiendrait bien – et il savait que se battre avec un _gentil camarade_ ne rentrait pas dans la définition de « comportement exemplaire » – il était désormais question de sa crédibilité, donc de son futur au sein de Tôhô. Si les rumeurs commençaient à courir comme moi il était un obsédé ou un faible, Sam ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- « En tout cas, » fit le français en s'avançant à l'aveugle, n'ayant pas encore repéré la voix, « j'assume plus que toi, qui te contentes de me narguer depuis ton siège. »

Quelques rires répondirent à sa sortie. Apparemment, son adversaire ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Sam franchit le dernier rideau d'élèves et put enfin… ne pas mettre de visage sur la voix. Un trio de garçon se tenait devant lui. L'un, grand et costaud, le teint basané, était assis sur sa chaise en équilibre sur les pieds arrière. Les bras croisés sur le torse, les pieds sur la table devant lui, il abordait un sourire goguenard… et un superbe cocard. Le deuxième avait les cheveux très longs et semblait être tout en souplesse, malgré sa haute taille. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il mangeait une barre de céréales en regardant par la fenêtre. Le dernier pouvait passer pour un japonais moyen, si ce n'était sa musculature de sportif. Comme il était plus petit et tassé que les deux autres, ses pectoraux et ses cuisses ressortaient encore davantage, surtout assis sur sa table comme il l'était, un cahier en équilibre précaire sur un genou.

- « C'est que tu ne vaux pas la peine que je me déplace ! » commenta le premier garçon. Mais il eut la surprise de voir le français bondir vers lui :

- « Toi ! Tu es… je ne sais plus ton nom, mais tu fais partie de l'équipe junior du Japon ! »

- « Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une nouveauté, si ? » répondit placidement le chevelu en lui dédiant un regard froid.

- « Toi aussi ! Tu étais gardien. »

- « Il l'est toujours. » rectifia le troisième garçon.

- « Je croyais que c'était l'autre le titulaire ? Wakabayashi, non ? »

- « Quelle délicatesse ! » souligna le premier. « Tu ne connais pas nos noms et tu insultes presque Ken. »

- « Pourquoi je devrais connaître votre nom ? C'est déjà pas mal que je me souvienne de vous ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi j'insulte …Ken ? … en disait qu'il jouait gardien lors des premières phases du tournoi ! »

- « Tournoi dans lequel on a laminé ton équipe, Frenchy ! ».

- « Aux tirs au buts ! »

- « Parce que l'arbitre était clairement partial ! »

- « Et alors, vous avez quand même gagné, non ? »

- « … » Mouché, son garçon au teint hâlé ne sut quoi répondre. Il échangea un regard avec ses amis, durant lequel Sam poussa son avantage.

- « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'ai employé un mauvais mot, est-ce que c'est la peine de faire un fromage ? »

- « Sauf que je doute vraiment que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais mot. Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu nous traites comme---. »

- « Attends, quoi « nous » ? C'est quoi, ce « nous » ? C'est la première fois que je te vois ! »

- « Ah ouais ? Ben pas moi ! »

A ces mots, le troisième garçon ne put réprimer un ricanement amusé. Il plongea le nez dans le cahier pour éclater franchement de rire.

- « Kazuki, ne te mouche pas dedans ! » admonesta le gars de la fenêtre. Mais lui aussi avait un sourire en coin.

- « Mais… mais… » balbutia Sam.

- « Il t'en veut pour son cocard ! » finit par expliquer le dénommé Kazuki.

- « Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

- « AH POURQUOI, D'APRES TOI ?! » rugit l'intéressé.

- « Mais j'en sais rien moi ! »

- « C'est toi qui lui as fait. » indiqua Kazuki d'un ton doucereux.

- « Hein ? »

- « Quand tu dormais en plus… » Le japonais enfonça le clou. « C'est pour ça qu'il t'en veut. »

- « Je suis désolé, mais j'y suis pour rien ! Je ne m'en rappelle même pas ! »

- « Pratique comme excuse… » ronchonna le premier garçon.

- « Kojirô Hyûga ! » s'écria soudain Sam.

- « Quoi ? »

- « C'est ton nom. » expliqua-t-il.

- « Je sais, je suis au courant. » railla ledit Kojirô.

- « Merci, je m'en doute. C'est juste que je viens de me le rappeler. »

- « Ben, ne l'oublie pas… »

- « Oh, à mon avis, il ne risque pas… » susurra le deuxième garçon en se levant.

- « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » questionna innocemment Sam.

- « Parce que c'est ton voisin de chambre. »

- « Ah… ça expliquerait pourquoi il était dans ma chambre quand je dormais… » fit-il en se frottant le menton d'un air songeur.

- « … attends… je te dis que tu m'as foutu un œil au beurre noir, et toi, la seule chose qui te préoccupes, c'est de savoir ce que je faisais dans ta chambre ? »

- « Ben ouais… »

- « … ils sont tous comme toi, en France ? »

- « Non, je suis… un cas à part. » admit Sam sans mentir.

- « Pourquoi j'attire toujours les cas, moi ? » bougonna l'avant-centre

- « Hé, je pourrais en dire autant! J'ai pas demandé à t'avoir dans ma chambre ! »

Kojirô et Sam se défièrent du regard.

- « Je ne t'aime pas ! » laissa tomber le japonais.

- « Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! » répondit au tac au tac le nouvel élève.

- « C'est marrant, j'aurais dit que vous vous entendriez bien, tous les deux. » glissa Ken en regagnant sa place.

- « Hein ? » s'indignèrent deux voix. »

- « Vous vous ressemblez. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fumé ! »

- « Moi, c'est Wakashimazu. Ken. » Le goal fit comme si les deux n'avaient rien dit, et se présenta calmement. Notre français ne comprit pas pourquoi il faisait ça maintenant, avant de se souvenir que selon les critères de politesse japonais, se présenter était quelque chose d'essentiel.

- « Le gardien karatéka. » Sam se souvenait maintenant. Après tout, l'équipe nippone avait fait sensation en remportant la coupe du monde junior l'été dernier, battant la France en demi-finale. De nombreux articles au sujet de la formation japonaise furent publiés par la suite, et Sam en avait lu la plupart. « Et toi, c'est Sorima-ma-ma… »

- « Machi. Sorimachi Kazuki. Buteur. Comme lui. »

- « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à Tôhô. »

- « Ben, maintenant, tu le sais ! » grommela Kojirô.

- « Alors, tu aimes le foot ? » demandait Ken.

- « Un peu, oui. »

- « Tu joues ? »

- « En amateur. »

- « Quel poste ? » Kojirô se mêla pour la première fois de la conversation autrement que pour râler.

- « En général, défenseur. Ou ailier gauche.»

Les postes ingrats. En France, les garçons voulaient tous être buteurs ou milieu. Tant que Sam avait été un garçon, il avait pu prétendre à un de ces postes, mais à partir du moment où il changea de sexe, il ne put réintégrer l'équipe masculin qu'en acceptant un poste peu désiré.

- « Tu es gaucher ? »

- « Oui. »

- « C'est rare. »

- « Ben, mon jumeau est droitier alors---. »

- « Tu as un frère jumeau ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Il joue au foot ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Poste ? »

- « Milieu offensif. Tu veux savoir la couleur de ses chaussettes, pendant que tu y es ? »

Ken sourit.

- « Je vous l'avais dit, ils se ressemblent. »

- « Ne dis pas ça. On en a assez d'un… » protesta Kazuki en regagnant sa place.

Le professeur suivant venait d'entrer, mais Sam n'avait pas remarqué de changement dans le brouhaha général de la classe. Cependant, le plus surprenant était que l'altercation entre le nouveau et le trio était passé assez inaperçue. Quelques curieux, surtout chez les garçons, avaient suivi du regard et de l'oreille le tout. En effet, les filles, rebutées par Yumi, s'étaient dispersées depuis longtemps en voyant que Sam ne leur accordait aucune attention.

Comme il s'y attendait, Sam passa le cours de japonais à remplir un questionnaire pour « évaluer son niveau. » C'était à se demander pourquoi on lui avait demandé son carnet scolaire et de passer ce test _avant_ son inscription à Tôhô. Surtout qu'Arashi-sensei lui avait dit qu'il ne suivrait pas les cours de japonais, mais des cours de français par correspondance. De quoi s'arracher les cheveux. Surtout quand le professeur Mizushima déclara que son niveau était acceptablement bon. Sam ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien compris si le jugement était bon ou non. Cependant, non seulement il s'en foutait, mais il eut confirmation que le professeur ne disait jamais rien qui n'était pas sibyllin et de toute façon, inutile.

L'auteur de ce commentaire fut Ken, lors de pause midi. Sans savoir trop comment, Sam se retrouva assis avec le trio de footballeurs. Kojirô semblait avoir réglé son problème de cocard ce matin. S'il ne se montrait pas très chaleureux, il n'était pas agressif, et le français comprit qu'il s'agissait là de son caractère naturel. Il conquit le japonais en lui offrant de grand cœur la sorte de gelée qui venait avec son plateau repas.

- « Tu n'as aucun goût ! » fit l'attaquant en léchant sa cuiller.

- « Si tu le dis… » concéda Sam. Il venait juste de comprendre que son voisin de chambre était aussi ronchon que lui et aussi peu doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que de s'être pris un cocard que se l'être prit par un français endormi. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sam déclara, l'air de rien, qu'il dormait comme une souche et que le réveiller en sursaut était le jeu préféré de son petit frère que Kojirô se dérida.

- « Tu aimes ton frère ? »

- « Il faut bien, non ? »

Ken lui confia plus tard que le buteur se trouvait être l'aîné d'une fratrie de quatre… _Ah, ça lui faisait une belle jambe_… et qu'il avait bien joué de jouer la carte de la famille…_comme s'il avait exprès !_ Le goal décréta alors que Sam était maintenant sauvé. L'intéressé était soulagé de voir que son camarade de chambre ne lui en voulait pas – ou plus, mais de là à ne pas appréhender l'instant où il se retrouverait seul avec lui…. Gloups !


	6. Chapitre sixième

Chapitre sixième :

Je savais exactement ce que je disais quand j'avais sorti qu'ils se ressemblaient, ces deux-là. Oh, pas physiquement, bien sûr. Sur ce point, ils étaient comme la lune et le soleil. Le français, en plus de ses caractéristiques occidentales marquantes, était mince et de stature généralement petite, alors que Kojirô n'avait cessé d'être un gros balourd plein de muscles, grand et fort pour la norme japonaise, depuis son neuvième anniversaire. Ceci dit, le Bodoneu-kun, il se mêlait bien à la foule. C'est sûr qu'un grand costaud blond d'1m85 aurait fait tache, mais fin comme il était, il faisait très bishonen. D'où le succès qu'il avait eu avec les filles. Il gardait le charme mystérieux de l'étranger, tout en s'adaptant à la norme locale… En fait… à bien y regarder, il faisait, de dos, beaucoup plus japonais que Kojirô.

Mais au niveau caractère, cela sautait aux yeux. Qu'ils étaient semblables. D'ailleurs, Kojirô avait pu tester le fait. Le voir arriver en étude avec son œil qui tournait au noir avait déjà été une belle tranche de rigolade. Mais quand il eût fini par avouer, après maintes questions, supplications, commentaires ironiques et mises en boîte, les conditions dans lesquelles il se l'était fait faire… Kazuki faillit s'étouffer de rire ! Et le voir tout rouge redoubla mon hilarité, ce qui fit que Kojirô bouda et Kazuki repartit dans une nouvelle crise. Un Kojirô boudeur à l'œil au beurre noir… Ça mériterait le vidéo gag… Franchement, on a l'impression qu'il a complètement oublié qu'il m'avait pété le nez un matin alors que je tentais de le réveiller un matin de notre première année de collège… « J'ai pas fais exprès », qu'il avait dit alors… Ben voilà, retour d'ascenseur. Le mauvais karma, ça se paye toujours un jour.

Le français semblait donc tout aussi renfrogné et grognon, et aussi peu doué avec les autres que notre star du foot. Et il semblait avoir cette caractéristique de pouvoir s'emporter et de prendre la mouche tout aussi rapidement qu'il passait l'éponge et oubliait pourquoi il faisait la tête en premier lieu. A partir du moment où Bodoneu-kun annonça qu'il faisait du foot, même en amateur, Kojirô ne pensa plus à son œil ou à son orgueil. Quel soulagement !

Parce que c'est quelque chose de drôle mais aussi d'angoissant, que de gérer le Tigre à l'orgueil froissé. Drôle, parce nous savons tous que Kojirô est incontrôlable et spontané, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il va faire. Ce qui est source de pas mal de rires, mais aussi de pleurs…

Quand Kazuki et moi l'avions vu débarquer le matin même, la « gueule » fermée, je pensais que la journée allait être dure, privilégiant l'aspect « angoisse ». Je m'étonnai de l'absence du nouveau, ce à quoi Kojirô m'aboya que s'il était assez grand pour le frapper, il était assez grand pour se réveiller tout seul. Et bien sûr, le Tigre ne lâchant pas son os, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le provoquer. Sur un point tellement bête que même lui ne put défendre sa position, lui qui se posait pourtant comme le spécialiste de la mauvaise foi et de la langue de bois. Je pense qu'il avait réalisé à quel point son attitude était puérile, mais qu'il était hors de question qu'il l'admît. Et pourtant, il ne fallut d'un rien pour le calmer. En fait, il sauta sur l'excuse du foot. N'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire. Kojirô ne pouvait qu'accepter que Bodoneu-kun eût du culot, pour venir lui mettre les points sur les « i » directement dès la première confrontation.

Heureusement que le français était aussi conciliant. Ou alors, il s'en foutait. Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être la grande différence avec Kojirô. Bodoneu-kun laisse passer alors que Kojirô montre tout de suite, de manière explosive, trop d'ailleurs, qu'il n'était pas content. Il faut aussi savoir qu'il faut savoir que Kojirô ne montre jamais s'il l'est. Content, je veux dire. Alors, on peut dire que la situation au départ n'est pas facile… Rajoutez maintenant un élément de plus, et vous obtenez l'équation…

J'avoue… c'est mon pêché mignon. J'adore les maths. Plus c'est difficile, plus je trouve ça… oui, jouissif… de trouver la solution. Utiliser la bonne technique, le théorème qu'il faut. C'est un peu comme au karaté. Trouver la meilleure parade.

Sûrement parce que résoudre les problèmes veut dire avoir la paix. Je suis un paisible contemplatif, sauf quand on m'empêche d'en être un. Alors là, je montre et démontre que j'ai beau être d'un naturel calme, il ne faut pas chercher la bêbête chez moi… Kojirô a même dit que j'avais la colère violente. Venant de lui, ça veut dire beaucoup non ?

Donc, venu le temps de manger, comme à notre habitude, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine. Le nouveau était encore en train de parler avec Mizushima-sensei, et bien que son visage occidental ne reflétait pas exactement les émotions de la même manière que nous, mais il y a des choses que tout élève se doit de comprendre. En autre, déceler l'ennui voire l'aversion chez un camarade. Au début, je crus que Kojirô lui en voulait encore et lui fonçait dessus. En fait, ce n'est pas « croire », c'est « voir ». Et au lieu de s'excuser, mon grand dadais de copain lança un très plat :

- « Ben alors, tu viens ? »

Et oui, Kojirô venait d'être aimable. A sa façon. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris, mais j'aurais dû. Kojirô n'est pas des plus fins et tortueux en tout ce qui touche stratégie. J'étais juste ému que mon « bébé » ait grandi et muri… Snif snif…

Ce ne fut que lors de la dernière classe que je sus ce qu'avait Kojirô en tête… Le repas se passa relativement bien. Kazuki et moi papotions avec Bodoneu-kun (quel nom !... j'envisage fortement le Sameu-kun, bien que ça soit tout aussi bizarre), qui s'avéra être de bonne conversation, une fois qu'on s'était habitué à son accent. D'ailleurs, Kazuki prit sur lui de corriger les fautes les plus importantes que notre français sortait. Brave petit, ce Kazuki. Je crois qu'il a toujours été un peu jaloux de l'amitié qui m'unissait à Kojirô, et qu'il était content d'admettre un nouveau membre dans notre clan fermé de footballeur. Bien sûr, l'essentiel du dialogue consista à détailler le foot européen, le reste abordant la vie scolaire.

Il ne semblait pas angoissé d'être ici, le frenchy. Sameu-kun n'avait jamais mis les pieds au Japon, et il vivait pourtant tranquillement sa vie. Au moins, ce n'était pas un hystérique qui posait plein de questions débiles ou s'extasiait à chaque chose…

Bref… Le cours de maths se passa sans accroche. Comme les deux autres profs avant lui, Hiruta-sensei fit passer un test à Sameu-kun, qui s'en sortait plutôt bien. Un concurrent à prendre sérieusement. Ben quoi ? C'est que je tiens à ma place de premier en maths, moi. J'ai l'esprit de compétition, moi ! Et j'ai besoin du bonus que cela me donne pour sauver ma moyenne générale. Contrairement à Kazuki et Kojirô, qui sont moyens dans toutes les matières, je vais le yo-yo entre excellent et nul. On appelle ça un manque de motivation. Clairement… Je ne suis pas motivé par l'histoire et le japonais. Qu'on me trucide pour ce crime odieux !

Où en étais-je ? Oui, le cours de sport. En cette belle après-midi d'avril, nous étions à l'extérieur. Comme d'habitude, les filles faisaient du volley à l'extérieur et les garçons du foot à l'extérieur. En hivers, les filles font du volley à l'intérieur, et les garçons du basket à l'intérieur. Vous avez compris où était l'erreur ? (dans ce cas, félicitez-vous !... sinon… j'ai pitié !) Les cours de sport étaient complètement inutiles à Tôhô, car 95% de la population estudiantine faisait partie d'un club sportif, et comme nous sommes à Tôhô, cela sous-entend : « club sportif de haut niveau ». Comprenez ça comme un minimum de deux heures d'entraînement tous les soirs. Les 5% restants sont soient malades permanents, soient dispensés de sports pour raison médicales (ce qui revient un peu au même…) et ils s'occupent tous des tâches administratives. Comme Yumi-chan. Notre déléguée. La chouchoute de la classe. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Kojirô s'est autant emporté avant. Hors de question que quiconque s'en prenne à notre Yumi ! Pour la petite histoire, elle faisait de la GRS, mais elle s'est bloquée le dos, ou un truc du genre. En bref, elle a dû arrêter. On voit bien, que même maintenant, ça lui fait mal au cœur de ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que courir et sauter. C'est pour ça que l'administration lui a donné autant de responsabilités. Pour l'occuper.

Entre nous, je crois qu'elle n'a pas besoin de nous pour la protéger. Faut voir comment elle vous a giclé les Excitées qui s'en prenaient au Frenchy. Faut dire que personne n'aime les Excitées, si ce n'est les Excitées… d'ailleurs… c'était un peu louche, cette façon de le défendre. Mais bon, faut la voir quand elle nous a virés du dortoir Harmonie ! Cette fille, c'est un diésel. Elle prend son temps, mais quand elle est lancée, on ne l'arrête pas.

Donc, foot au menu. Pour nous, le trio de la Tôhô, ça nous faisait bien rire. Enfin… Durant ces heures, je jouais attaquant et Kojirô alternait avec Kazuki comme gardien ou défenseur. Histoire de ne pas pénaliser les autres garçons de la classe, et histoire que nous nous amusions. Parce que Kojirô est une vraie passoire… D'ailleurs, c'était à son tour de se retrouver dans les cages, contre Kazuki et moi. Et à la surprise générale, il choisit le nouveau dans son équipe et le plaça directement libéro.

Et là, je savais à quoi il pensait, et ce qu'il allait obtenir. Je ne me faisais aucune illusion. Sameu-kun allait craquer. Quand Kojirô a une idée en tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs. Et le français cumulait les désavantages: il vivait avec lui, dans le dortoir des filles.

Sam Bodont était cuit.


	7. Chapitre septième

Chapitre septième

Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais à Tôhô. Au bout de quatre ans ici, j'avais compris que les sportifs étaient d'avoir fini leur journée de cours quand ils rentraient de l'entraînement. Ils devaient encore se farcir la tonne de devoirs et préparer les cours du lendemain. Ils avaient beau être en section sport-études, il leur fallait garder une moyenne générale plus qu'acceptable. Bah, ils s'y faisaient. En fait, c'était marrant de voir à quel point tous s'étaient habitués à leur train-train quotidien.

Même Manu-kun.

Manu-kun, c'est notre français. Après qu'il eût déclaré que Bodoneu-kun ne lui allait pas, nous avions tous tenté le « Sameu-kun ». Ce qui ne plut pas plus. Il nous dit que cela faisait vache qui meugle. N'ayant jamais entendu de vraie vache mugir – ce qui étonna le nouveau qui avait oublié que le Japon n'avait pas de terre libre pour en faire des pâturages – je ne pouvais que le croire. Après quels essais, nous nous décidâmes pour « Manu-kun ». Si Sam est un diminutif pour Samuel, Manu l'est également, même si moins courant. Le nom s'accordait parfaitement à la prononciation japonaise, et cela plaisait à l'intéressé. Donc, il devint Manu-kun, même pour les profs.

Rien que ce fait prouvait qu'il s'était acclimaté à la vie à Tôhô. C'était presque comme s'il avait toujours été ici. En fait, cela faisait bizarre d'imaginer Tôhô sans lui. Je dois dire qu'il faisait aussi passer la pilule Hyûga-kun. Malgré son caractère de cochon, le footballeur n'était jamais seul. Il avait toujours à ses côtés un ou deux amis, généralement des sportifs comme lui. Alors, le voir tout seul dans notre dortoir avait un quelque chose de dérangeant. De plus, Manu-kun était autrement plus agréable à vivre, bien que Hyûga-kun eût toujours été des plus conciliants. Mais la situation générale à Harmonie s'apaisa à l'arrivée du français. Une sorte de déodorisant contre l'ambiance pourrie.

Entre Toyotomi-san et Hyûga-kun, c'était la guerre des tranchées déclarée, mais couvant à petit feu… Il fallait dire que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait faire des efforts pour accepter la position de « l'ennemi ». Pour Kojirô, Toyotomi-san était là pour lui pourrir la vie et l'empêcher de respirer, si elle le pouvait. Il n'avait pas tort, mais connaissant la responsable des dortoirs des filles comme je la connais, je ne pouvais que fermer les yeux.

Dans sa jeunesse, elle avait été belle. Très belle, même. Et folle amoureuse d'un garçon, qui appartenait pourtant à une classe sociale inférieure à la sienne. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas pour plaire à ses parents qui arrangèrent alors un mariage arrangé et utilisèrent de leur influence pour chasser le garçon. Seulement, Toyotomi s'enfuit, refusant le mari qu'on lui imposait. En faisant cela, elle fut déshéritée. Mais elle pensait trouver l'amour avec ce garçon… qu'il l'avait déjà oublié, et qui ne s'intéressa pas à elle maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus un sous. Elle se retrouva donc seule, sans famille ou support. Et elle resta seule toute sa vie. Surtout quand les coups du sort flétrirent sa beauté.

Les filles de Tôhô, en particulièrement celles d'Harmonie, étaient comme ses filles. Qu'elle devait protéger de tout mal. Et aux yeux de la brave femme, le mal suprême s'était incarné en chaque mâle vivant sur terre (et même mort). Si je n'étais pas rentrée dans sa chambre plusieurs fois, je serais certaine que Toyotomi avait des poupées vaudou criblées d'aiguilles sur chaque centimètre carré de murs. Mais non. En fait, sa chambre est simple et juste décorée par une teinture représentant une fleur d'hibiscus. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses.

Je me rappelle encore du jour où le directeur annonça qu'un garçon allait devoir habiter à Sérénité. Ah, Sérénité, c'est le dortoir principal de filles. Harmonie est réservée aux meilleures d'entre nous. C'est un bâtiment plus petit, avec des chambres de deux et non de quatre ou six, avec de belles salles de bains et une vraie salle commune. Du fait de mes bonnes notes aussi, j'étais à Harmonie. En fait, j'avais été désignée comme responsable de dortoir bien avant mon accident de GRS, alors que je n'étais qu'en deuxième année de collège. A cette époque, bien sûr, je logeais à Pureté. Ouais, je sais… les noms ne sont pas terrible. Mais à cette époque, Toyotomi était responsable des dortoirs collège, puis elle fut nommée responsable de dortoirs lycée en même temps que je changeais d'établissement. Donc, nous avions un passé commun de quatre ans.

Et en ma qualité de responsable, j'étais là quand la nouvelle tomba. Toyotomi devint livide puis presque hystérique à l'idée que « ses filles », si douces et gentilles, allaient devoir supporter la présence d'un mâle dopé aux hormones, rustre et sexuellement dévoyé. Quand elle apprit qu'il allait s'agit de Kojirô Hyûga, je crus qu'elle allait mordre le directeur. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Après que « Honneur », le dortoir principal des garçons eut été en partie détruit par un incendie d'origine technique, l'administration avait bataillé pour recasser ses pensionnaires. « Justice », l'équivalent masculin d'Harmonie, avait été rempli à son maximum de ses possibilités et les dortoirs du collège, « Force » et « Respect » avaient même été mis à contribution. (Vous notez les noms pourris, hein ? Pour une fois, il y a égalité des sexes !)

Résultat des courses, seul un élève n'avait pas eu de chambre. Rapidement, il avait été convenu que cette âme solitaire irait vivre chez les filles. Mais c'était sans compter Toyotomi-san qui déclara que puisqu'il fallait introduire le renard (ou le Tigre, dans notre cas) dans le poulailler, au moins serait-il mieux de l'avoir sous le nez. Ainsi, il fut relogé à Harmonie, dans une chambre seule, sous la haute surveillance de Toyotomi-san, la redoutable responsable.

Le fait qu'il eût été volontaire pour déménager – aucun des garçons ne le voulant, le directeur se proposait de tirer au sort – n'apaisa pas les craintes de notre responsable. En fait, il se dévoua. Quand il fut interrogé pour connaitre les motivations réelles de son acte, il répliqua qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester là-bas plus longtemps que prévu.

- « Un lit, c'est un lit. Qu'il soit en bas ou à droite, je m'en fous. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais user des installations ! »

Ce en quoi il tint parole.

Et son rituel ne changea pas quand Manu-kun pointa le bout de son nez. Je les voyais arriver après leur entraînements, changer leurs sacs et repartirent en moins de dix minutes pour la salle d'études où ils retrouvaient Wakashimazu-kun et Sorimachi-kun. Si Hyûga-kun se taisait pendant tout ce temps dans nos couloirs, Manu-kun saluait toutes les filles.

Les Excitées mises à part, plus de la moitié des filles de seconde année étaient folles de lui ! Et je ne dirais pas qu'elles étaient les seules. Les premières et dernières années ne semblaient pas indifférentes à lui quand il passait dans les couloirs. Le reste de la population restait fidèle aux autres « beaux gosses », tel Hyûga-kun. En gros, le duo nouvellement crée enflamma les imaginations, au point que toutes les filles voulaient venir à Harmonie pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle. Il s'agissait des rares moments où Manu et Hyûga quittaient leur chambre pour se rendre à leur salle de bains. Ils restaient généralement ensemble – sûrement un principe de précaution.

Je pense honnêtement que les deux étaient réellement amis. D'ailleurs, Hyûga-kun sécha tout le monde en appelant directement le français dans son équipe, dès le premier cours de sport. Pour le reste du monde, cela voulait que le nouveau était maintenant inclus dans le cercle VIP du Tigre. Ce qui n'était pas difficile. Honnêtement, la réputation d'asocial du footballeur ne se justifiait pas. Je sais de quoi je parle. Non seulement il est dans ma classe depuis le collège, mais je le « fréquente » maintenant dans le dortoir. Vous allez me dire « mais elle vient de raconter qu'il ne vient jamais dans le dortoir ? » Justement ! Du peu temps que le Tigre passait avec nous, j'étais la seule avec qui il échangeait des rares mots. J'avoue. Au début, c'était un dialogue uniquement « professionnel », sur le règlement et l'inspection des chambres.

Mais je pense que mon attitude neutre l'amadoua. Il comprit que je n'en n'avais pas après sa vertu ou que je n'allais pas voler ses chaussettes pour les vendre au marché noir des célébrités lycéennes, et nous eûmes des embryons de conversation. Par exemple, ce fut lui qui me proposa de venir en étude avec lui pour parler avec Wakashimazu du dernier devoir de maths sur lequel je séchais. Ainsi, j'affirme sans me tromper que c'est Ken, le ronchon de la bande. Non, Kojirô n'avait contre lui que son tempérament soupe au lait. Beaucoup ne s'y faisait pas. Mais jamais la star du foot n'avait eu un geste ou un mot déplacé envers qui que ce soit. Au contraire, il aidait volontiers les autres. Comme cette fois, et toutes les autres fois où je le vit aider les autres.

Donc, Manu et Kojirô étaient amis. Même les rares fois où ils faisaient du bruit dans le dortoir se contentaient d'être des engueulades aussi courtes qu'explosives. Ça les prenait deux-trois fois par semaine. D'un coup, on entendait deux voix qui s'entrecoupaient et bientôt, une porte claquait, signifiant qu'un combattant avait quitté l'arène. L'autre ne tardait à le suivre, ceci dit. On les retrouvait deux heures plus tard, attablés à la cantine, en train de se bidonner, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je profitais de mon statut de responsable pour aller à la pêche aux informations et demander à Manu-kun ce qui s'était passé. Il m'annonçait alors qu'ils avaient eu une opinion divergente sur qui nommer meilleur joueur de foot, ou sur le devoir de biologie, ou encore sur la façon de presser sur le tube de dentifrice. Apparemment, Manu-kun appuyait n'importe où, de préférence au milieu, alors que le Tigre insistait pour qu'on poussât depuis la fin du tube.

Franchement, je vous demande ! Quelle genre de vie mènent-ils, ces deux-là ? Réponse toute faite : une vie de footballeur. Je jurerais que les molécules d'oxygène qu'ils respirent ont la forme d'un ballon de foot.

Honnêtement, cela m'étonna un peu de Manu-kun. Il ne semblait pas être du genre accro à quoi que ce soit. Gentil et aimable comme il l'est. Surtout qu'il ne pratiquait pas le sport avant. Ceci dit, on peut clairement mettre le blâme sur Hyûga-kun. On a beau dire que c'était quelqu'un de simple, direct, honnête. A notre contact – nous les filles - il est devenu retors, calculateur et… et… et… je ne sais pas ! Il n'y a pas de mot pour ça. Le pire du pire du pire : c'est qu'il était fier de lui. Ça se voyait à l'œil nu… A ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas comment il s'y ait pris, mais en moins de deux semaines, il avait convaincu Manu-kun d'être le manageur de l'équipe de foot. LE poste dont personne ne veut. JAMAIS !

A bien y réfléchir, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'ils furent amis qui poussa Hyûga-kun à « l'inciter » à prendre ce poste, ou le fait de se côtoyer quasiment 24/7 qui les poussa à être amis. En plus, je le répète, cela ne ressemblait à notre Tigre de forcer quelqu'un à quoi que soit. Quoi qu'il en soit, Manu-kun se trouva intégrer au monde masculin de l'équipe de foot.

On aurait pu croire que cela lui serait monté à la tête. Après tout, il était nouveau, étranger et le voilà propulsé aux côtés de l'élite de Tôhô, où le sport faisait la loi, les sportifs régnaient. Bien que nous eussions de nombreuses équipes championnes de telle ou telle catégorie, en ce moment, le foot avait le vent en poupe. Aucune formation n'était partie de si loin pour arriver si prêt du sommet. Si on rajoute l'organisation de la coupe du monde par le Japon (et la Corée) en 2002…

Mais non. Manu-kun resta égal à lui-même. C'est-à-dire, surprenant. Alors que tous les garçons renâclaient au moindre signe de comportement féminin, il se montrait… curieux. Je ne vois pas d'autre mot pour décrire son attitude. Bien sûr, il ne l'admettrait jamais. Mais il rodait toujours, avec des petits coups d'œil vers nos magazines et nos groupes en plein papotages…

Ça aussi, c'était louche. Mais après tout, Hyûga-kun était des plus bizarres lui aussi. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, non ?

Ouais, j'ai perdu une occasion de me taire.


	8. Chapitre huitième

Tada ! Fournée suivante ! J'ai décidé de la fin et j'ai décidé de finir cette fic. Donc motivation à fond. Telle que je vois la continuité, je prévois entre seize et vingt-trois chapitres, selon l'envie et l'inspiration.

Bonne nouvelle, j'ai trouvé un emploi ! Alors, si d'un côté cela me motive dans la vie en général – et donc dans l'écriture – ça me prend beaucoup de temps, et donc je me retrouve à batailler entre mes différentes activités sur mon peu de temps libre. Bref !!!!

Enjoy !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapitre huitième

Sam n'avait vraiment pas réalisé ce que se faire passer pour un garçon sous-entendait réellement. Par exemple, se changer dans le vestiaire collectif. _Il_ avait beau ne pas avoir beaucoup de poitrine – voir pas du tout, ce qui le dispensait de porter des soutiens-gorges - _il_ n'avait de pectoraux non plus. Et surtout, _il_ n'avait pas pénis. Jamais Sam ne s'était senti plus femme que dans ce vestiaire. Ce n'était pas une question d'être outré ou sainte-nitouche. Mais il fut frappé par le fait que son mensonge restait et resterait un mensonge. Jamais il ne serait un homme.

Sam trouva la solution en se changeant dans la cabine des toilettes. Il s'attira des regards en biais, mais aucun commentaire, politesse japonaise oblige. Pour ne pas faire des vagues, il se lança sur un coup de tête, sur un ton un peu belliqueux :

- « Ouais, je suis un peu… pudique. Parce que je suis… frêle. J'ai eu un problème d'hormones quand j'étais petit, et vous savez que j'ai trois frères… Etre plus petit que son benjamin, ça craint. Donc voilà ! »

La déclaration provoqua des « oh » et des « pas de chance ! » voire même des compatissants « mais ça va maintenant ? » et le sujet fut clos.

Ayant eu une la frayeur de sa vie dès le premier jour, il se jura de ne pas tenter le diable et raffermit sa décision de s'engager dans un club culturel. Tant pis si on le cataloguait comme une mauviette ! Il tenait à préserver son secret. Et pour cela, il devait faire quelques sacrifices.

Mais ce satané bourricot de Kojirô ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Hors de question que son camarade de chambre soit simple pigiste dans le journal de l'école. Surtout qu'il aimait le foot ! Non, le poste de manageur de l'équipe était fait pour lui. Sauf que le Tigre sentait bien la réticence de l'intéressé. Sans qu'il sût pourquoi. Bien sûr, il ne viendrait pas à l'esprit que Sam ne pourrait pas aimer servir de soubrette corvéable… Alors, il feinta. Lui ! Le bourrin des terrains. Bon, il se contenta d'appliquer de la psychologie pour les enfants de dix ans. Si ça marchait avec son petit frère, ça marcherait avec un français.

Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, ce fut le cas. Tout juste une semaine après son arrivée, Sam se retrouva manageur de l'équipe de foot lycéenne de Tôhô. Lui-même n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'il écoutait les instructions de l'entraînement en tentant de les mémoriser, Sam comprit ce qui venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Il allait passer sa vie presque 24/7 avec des mecs, Kojirô en tête de liste.

Au bout de sept semaines à ce régime, Sam ne voulait plus voir un mec en vrai ou en peinture. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu autre chose qu'être un garçon comprenait la véritable nature de son vœu. Il avait beau avoir trois frères, et les fréquenter quotidiennement… Sam n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il était loin de savoir ce que c'était que d'être un garçon.

Mince ! Si il devait entendre une nouvelle blague salace de vestiaire ou sentir une nouvelle émanation odorante, d'où qu'elle vint sur le plan physique (c'est fou comme un gars peut puer de tant de différents endroits !) il allait hurler. Franchement, était-ce donc ce à quoi ça se résumait, être un mec ? Pour la première fois, et pas la dernière fois, Manu prit sur lui avec un pâle sourire et se concentra sur l'image d'une fleur. Une belle fleur éclose et épanouie, qui ne parlait pas, qui ne pétait ou ne puait pas, qui ne faisait rien que se balancer au grès du vent. Rooo, la zolie fleur !

Cette prise de conscience ébranla fortement notre français, qui n'était plus très sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait… qui il – ou elle – était. Du coup, Sam regarda son traitement hormonal avec un œil nouveau. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas manqué une seule pilule depuis son arrivée, mais plus par obligation qu'autre chose. Une des conditions sine quo non de son départ avait été la promesse solennelle de suivre sa médication à la lettre. Sachant qu'il s'agissait de la clé de sa liberté, et également de sa santé, Sam n'avait pas hésité. Pour autant, cela ne l'emballait pas plus que ça. Désormais, il avalait chaque comprimé avec un mélange d'espoir, de résignation et de peur, sans pouvoir identifier la prédominance dans ses sentiments.

Il devint encore plus silencieux, presque taciturne, au point que tout le monde remarqua le changement chez leur nouveau camarade. Certes, Manu-kun n'était pas très expansif, mais avant, il s'intéressait à la vie de la classe et au monde japonais. Une fois qu'il s'était dégelé suffisamment pour poser une question, on ne l'arrêtait plus. Langage, grammaire, coutume… Tant qu'il n'avait pas exploré tous les tenants et aboutissants d'un sujet, il continuait. Puis il retombait dans son mode « normal », que Kojirô appelait « ruminement », ce qui ne manquait pas de faire hurler l'intéressé. S'en suivait une bataille de mains – toujours gagnés par le buteur – ou de mots – souvent remporté par le français, après abandon de la partie adverse pour cause de fou rire. Il fallait dire que Manu-kun avait la manie de déformer ou de mal prononcer les mots, et les quiproquo ou situations comiques s'enchaînaient. Mais ces moments devinrent de plus en plus rares.

D'ailleurs, ces crises d'hilarité furent la source et la cause d'un changement. Sam et Kojirô s'étaient encore pris la tête dans les vestiaires pour la énième fois de la journée. Mais cette fois, le français ne passa pas l'éponge et refusa d'adresser la parole à son camarade de chambre. Ce dernier le regarda, haussa les épaules et continua de vivre comme si de rien n'était. En route pour la salle d'études. Sam le regarda s'éloigner avec l'envie de le frapper ou de hurler. Pour se calmer et s'occuper l'esprit, il se plongea dans ses devoirs.

A ce moment, Sam fit la constatation que leur chambre était petite et bien trop silencieuse. Les deux compères n'y passaient que leur fin de soirée, et l'espace entre les deux lits et les deux bureaux inutilisés suffisait largement pour les chamailleries et batailles de chaussettes puantes ou autres objets non identifiés et identifiables. Depuis sa rentrée, jamais il n'avait été seul, si ce n'était dans sa douche ou ses rêves. Une nouveauté pour lui, qui avait été de nature solitaire. Encore plus étrange, la facilité qu'il avait eu à se lier avec tous, sans jamais avoir eu à réfléchir à son apparence. Sam s'était tout simplement socialisé.

Et si la compagnie générale lui manquait, il regrettait surtout l'absence de Ken, qui aurait pu lui expliquer son exercice de maths. Généralement, Sam se débrouillait pour obtenir de bonnes notes, mais la classe avait depuis peu abordé l'arithmétique, et cette partie du programme déboussolait carrément le français. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il n'avait pas prêté grande attention au prof, à cause de Kojirô qui voulait revoir la stratégie pour le prochain match. Pour sa défense, le manageur argumentait que ce sujet était nettement plus passionnant que cette histoire de dénominateur commun. Déjà, il n'arrivait pas à dessiner le kanji pour ce mot. Kojirô avait qualifié ses premiers essais de « bouse de mammouth préhistorique », ce à quoi un français vexé avait répondu que comme tous les mammouths étaient préhistoriques par nature et définition, l'avis de l'avant-centre ne valait que « pouic ». Et une nouvelle prise de nez avait démarré au quart de tour.

Bref… Sam séchait sur son problème et sa fierté toute nationale se refusait d'aller en salle d'études demander de l'aide. La démarche en soi-même ne gênait pas. Ken a-do-rait se la jouer « premier de la classe » en maths. Mais Kojirô serait là, et ne se priverait pas. Pourtant…. Se rendre un zéro pointé…. Soupirant et grommelant, le français admit sa défaite devant ce cas de nécessité majeur et commença à se diriger vers la salle d'étude.

- « Manu-kun ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta un voix fluette.

- « Ah, Yumi… Non, tout va bien… je crois ? »

- « Encore Hyûga-kun ? » Difficile de ne pas entendre ou noter le comportement des deux garçons… Surtout quand on vivait en vase clos comme seuls les pensionnaires le pouvaient.

- « Ouais… Mais en plus, je coince en maths… »

- « Oh… » La déléguée baissa la tête sur le côté. Sam savait maintenant que c'était signe qu'elle hésitait à dire quelque chose, mais qu'il suffisait de lui laisser assez de temps pour se prendre en main pour qu'elle se décidât. « Si ça se trouve… je peux peut-être t'aider ? »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui… d'ailleurs, j'allais aider les filles. Si tu veux te joindre à nous… »

- « Dans… ta chambre ? »

- « Kami-sama, non ! C'est trop petit. Et puis, Toyotomi-san nous étranglerait, si tu entrais dans ma chambre et que je te laissais faire. Je pensais… la salle commune ? »

- « Ça roule. »

Sam n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la salle d'études et de détente qui occupait une grande partie du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'était contenté de passer le nez, de constater la présence de filles, de rose, de piaillements et avait effectué une retraite prudente vers sa chambre, où l'attendait un Kojirô goguenard. Cependant, Sam révisa son opinion en s'installant autour de la table basse sur un coussin certes hideux (violet avec un motif de chat) mais confortable. Les murs restaient roses, mais après le mélange difficilement reconnaissable de gris et beige qui décorait les salles de cours et les vestiaires, cela changeait agréablement. Le parquet était en bois clair, les lambris en imitations bambous, et la multitude de coussins colorés égaillait plus qu'elle n'agressait l'œil. Sam contempla d'un air songeur les posters des chanteurs et acteurs placardés au mur. « Des tapettes », aurait jugé Kojirô. Lui restait plus poli, mais se demandait quel accueil la France réserverait à ces types effémines maquillés à outrance et aux coiffures psychédéliques…. Au moins, il n'était pas encore contaminé par la frénésie féminine…

- « Tu l'aimes ? » demanda une fille, en suivant la direction du regard du français.

- « Hein ? »

- « Le chanteur, le groupe, la musique… tu as le choix… » répliqua-t-elle, malicieuse.

- « Aucun de trois. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « De un, ils sont ridicules avec leurs cheveux et leur maquillage. De deux, le chanteur est plutôt un danseur avec la moins moche des voix de tout le groupe et enfin, je n'aime pas la pop, française, anglaise ou japonaise. »

- « Ah…. Tu aimes quoi ? »

Sam cligna des yeux et chercha à comprendre si sa camarade se moquait de lui. Mais non, elle semblait sincèrement intéressée par ses goûts. D'abord un peu hésitant, il avait commencé à se confier. Lorsque l'heure du repas sonna, peu de maths avait été fait, mais des sujets transversaux tels la mode, la cuisine, le ciné et les livres avaient été passés en revue.

- « Tu manges avec nous ? » proposa Ayaka Sasaki, celle qui avait lancé la conversation.

Même Sam eu un mouvement de stupéfaction. Une invitation aussi directe n'était pas très japonaise. Le clivage fille/garçon japonais ne ressemblait pas à celui existant en France. Ici, des groupes mixtes se composaient sans aucun problème. Mais il s'agissait essentiellement d'amis d'enfance ou de collège. Ou alors, des groupes rassemblés par des goûts communs, telles les activités. Toutefois, la mentalité japonaise avait plus ou moins convaincu les unes et les autres qu'il était de bon ton de rester séparé. Ce sentiment était particulièrement exacerbé par une scission des sexes lors des cours de sports, qui ne mélangeaient jamais filles et garçons. Et si les corvées étaient toujours distribuées à des paires mixtes, les taches étaient déjà assignées, quelque soit l'individu. Même si la fille était assez forte pour déplacer les meubles, elle devait se résigner à sortir les poubelles. Qu'importe si le garçon avait une très belle écriture, il devait faire le stock de matériel pendant que la fille remplissait le cahier de classe.

De plus, Sam avait compris que la notion de groupe se posait comme une fondation de la société nippone. Encore plus que la mixité. Si tu appartenais à un groupe, tu devais lui rester fidèle. Aussi, Manu-kun était de façon formelle associé au groupe des footballeurs. Manger à une autre table serait… était… inconcevable.

- « Bon, alors ? Pour une fois que je peux discuter avec toi ! » Au moins, Ayaka n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

- « Pourquoi tu veux discuter avec moi ? »

- « Parce que tu es un garçon et un français. Tu as une double raison de ne pas avoir le même avis que nous. Je veux étudier ça ! »

- « Je ne suis pas un cobaye ! »

- « Allez ! Ou sinon, Yumi-chan ne t'explique pas les maths. Et puis, comme ça, tu vas rendre tous les mecs jaloux ! Eux, ils n'osent pas venir nous parler ! »

- « Mais toi, ça ne te dérange pas de --- »

- « Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai vécu à Hawaï pendant cinq ans. J'ai l'habitude des mentalités occidentales. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu du mal à m'intégrer ici. »

- « Ah. »

Sam se laissa traîner vers la table que la bande de Yumi utilisait tous les jours. En passant, il surprit l'expression étonnée du trio de la Tôhô et du reste de l'équipe, devant cette défection des plus soudaines. Et cela n'alla que crescendo lorsqu'ils réalisèrent la bonne ambiance qui régnait sur la table, et que Manu-kun se refit harponner à la fin du dîner, direction la salle commune pour faire des maths… pour une fois…

Tout bien considéré, Sam apprécia cette nouvelle liberté qu'il avait avec les filles. Depuis cette soirée, il était accepté au sein de la communauté féminine du dortoir et de sa classe. Son statut d'étranger avait servi de laissez-passer ou de laissez-faire pour ce qui apparaissait être une violation du code informulé de la vie sociale lycéenne. Même Kojirô et la bande de footballeurs se contentèrent de le charrier de temps à autre, surtout s'il se pointait en retard à l'entrainement ou autre. Sam suspectait qu'ils étaient en fait jaloux de cette liberté.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le français trouvait un grand plaisir à discuter avec les filles. Bien sûr, les conversations interminables sur les derniers potins, le jugement des « beaux mecs » ou l'essayage de maquillage le rebutaient autant. Ceci dit, il s'étonna plus d'une fois en donnant son avis – qu'on le lui ait demandé ou pas - comme lorsqu'il avait spontanément conseillé à une certain Marika de ne pas mettre de rouge à lèvres trop rouge, car cela faisait vulgaire. En fait, aussi étonnant que cela pût paraître, cela ne fit que renforcer son statut de « mâle ». Du coup, les filles venaient lui demander en rougissant quelle tenue ou couleur il préférerait, en tant que garçon.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut lors d'un long week-end qu'il passa en compagnie des Fumada. Profitant des nombreux jours fériés du mois de juin, il alla leur rendre visite. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il redevenait Samatha pour eux. Plusieurs fois déjà, le couple était venu sur Tokyo pour l'inviter un samedi ou un dimanche au restaurant ou à faire une sortie. Tous les élèves faisaient de même avec leur famille. Kojirô lui-même s'absenta pour aller célébrer l'anniversaire d'un de ses frères. Cependant, alors que le rythme de tournoi inter lycée s'accélérait, les joueurs eurent de moins en moins de temps libre. Ce fut donc une bouffée d'air frais pour Sam de partir loin des vestiaires.

Néanmoins, les choses se compliquèrent un peu quand Sakura Fumada insista pour aller faire les magasins avec Samatha. Elle trouvait dommage que la jeune fille n'eut pas une jupe ou une robe pour la saison chaude et surtout, elle voulait lui offrir un kimono d'été pour les festivals. La principale intéressée frémit mais ne trouva aucun argument capable de faiblir la douce détermination de son hôtesse. Elle dut donc subir un après-midi de shopping. Et là… tout se joua. Sam essayait une jupe et tentait de se convaincre qu'elle devait choisir quelque chose pour faire plaisir à Sakura quand elle réalisa qu'elle se demandait mentalement « qu'est-ce que les filles penseraient de cette jupe ? Et les garçons ? »

- « Samantha, ma petite, tu vas bien ? Tu es bien pâle, soudain. »

- « Euh, non. Impec. »

- « Cette jupe tombe très bien. Elle te plait ? »

- « Euh, oui. Impec. » fit la jeune fille par automatisme. Plongée dans un brouillard qui étouffait les bruits, elle laissa Sakura prendre les choses en main. Un peu plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans une boutique de kinomo et moins d'une heure après, les deux femmes prenaient une glace sur une terrasse de café, de nombreux sacs à leurs pieds.

_« Mais qui suis-je ? » _pensait Sam._ Une fille, un garçon ? Et surtout… qui veux-je être ? Depuis qu'on m'a dit que j'étais une fille, j'ai tout fait pour redevenir un garçon. Et maintenant que je suis un garçon, je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas vraiment … ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et si maintenant j'arrive à supporter les filles, je suis bien loin de vouloir en être une… _

Et à qui en parler ? Personne au Japon n'était au courant de ses problèmes. Surtout, personne au Japon ne devait être au courant. Alors, téléphoner à Flo ? Ce dernier allait sûrement lui reprocher de changer d'avis comme de chemise ? Après tous les efforts et les risques qu'il avait pris pour la faire admettre en tant que garçon à Tôhô, il n'allait sûrement pas accueillir les états d'âmes de sa sœur avec joie. Surtout, Sam était consciente maintenant qu'il avait du souffrir toutes ses années où elle avait été une rebelle. Elle n'avait été ni une sœur, ni un frère. Juste un poids mort, toujours à râler et à se lamenter sur son triste sort. Grand-père ? Aïe, non. Sam savait qu'il était au courant de leur mensonge, et il n'était pas très heureux de cela. Si elle devait lui confier ses angoisses, il la ferait rentrer en France sur le champ.

Sam était encore complètement perdue quand elle endossa son identité de Manu-kun pour rentrer dimanche soir. Toujours dans son état de zombie, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ne prêta pas attention – au départ – à son voisin de chambre.

- « Hé, je te cause ! » râla Kojirô.

- « Ouais ? Tu disais quoi ? » soupira le français en se reconnectant avec la réalité. _Merci Kojirô…._

- « Tu te demandais pourquoi tu avais une jupe dans tes paquets. »

Sam s'aperçut que le sac plastique contenant le vêtement s'était renversé au sol et rougit. La gaffe à ne pas faire. Et devant l'air abasourdi et étrange du buteur, il perdit un peu ses moyens.

- « C'est un cadeau. » finit-il par dire, à défaut de trouver un mensonge potable.

- « Quoi ? pour toi ? »

- « Mais non, banane ! Que je fais ! » _Merci Kojirô…. Sauvé par lui !_

- « A qui tu offres des jupes, toi ? »

- « Franchement ? Au départ, je pensais à toi. Mais maintenant, je me dis que ce n'est pas ta couleur, ça te brouille le teint ! A qui, crétin ? A une fille, bien sûr.»

- « Quelle fille ? »

- « Ma…. Cousine. Pour son anniversaire. »

- « Quelle cousine ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une cousine ! »

- « Et pourquoi je devrais te le dire ? Tu m'as parlé de ta cousine, toi ? »

- « Difficile, je n'en ai pas. »

- « Ben, ça explique beaucoup de choses. »

- « Comment ? » gronda Kojirô.

- « Comment quoi tu ne comprends rien aux filles. »

- « Qu'est-ce --- »

- « Rien qu'à voir ta tête dégoûtée. Je suis cer-tain que tu es en train de te dire qu'offrir une jupe à une fille, c'est nul comme cadeau, surtout venant d'un mec, et qu'en plus, elle est moche. »

- « Et j'ai raison ! » se défendit le japonais. « C'est nul et c'est moche. »

- « Attends que ta sœur soit en âge--- »

- « JAMAIS ! Jamais ma sœur ne se mettra un truc aussi horrible ! Et dire que les français sont censés être les pros de la mode ! »

- « Elle est très bien, cette jupe ! »

- « Que dalle ! »

Et ils se bouffèrent le nez jusqu'à ce que Sam ouvrît en grand la porte de leur chambre et beugla dans le couloir :

- « Yumi ? Sasaki-chan ? »

Ce qui était très étonnant de sa part, aussi de nombreuses têtes pointèrent, en plus des deux appelées. Kojirô, lui, eut une expression mitigée entre l'étonnement et la bouderie en entendant à quel point Sam était familier avec les filles.

- « Manu-kun ? Qu'est--- »

Il leur coupa la parole en leur agitant la jupe sous le nez, tout en tirant Kojirô dans le corridor.

- « Les filles, si votre cousin vous offrait ça pour votre anniversaire, qu'est-ce que vous diriez ? »

- « Rooo, elle est trop belle ! »

- « Et toc ! »

- « Mais non, c'est moche, ce truc ! » martela Kojirô, qui n'admettait pas sa défaite.

- « C'est parce que…. Yumi, tu veux bien l'enfiler pour moi. Pour que Môsieur arrête de me prendre la tête ? »

Surprise, la jeune fille eut un hoquet, échangea un regard avec son amie qui gloussa. Parfaitement synchro, Sam et Kojirô levèrent les yeux au ciel et soupirèrent. Pour ça, ils étaient toujours d'accord. Devant la mine des deux garçons, toutes les filles pouffèrent, ce qui redoubla l'expression d'ennui exaspéré masculine. Voulant éviter de créer un cercle vicieux, Yumi prit la jupe et disparut dans sa chambre de courts instants avant de revenir.

- « Alors, Kojirô, tu en penses quoi ? » claironna Sam. Sur la jeune fille, la jupe rendait encore mieux que sur lui… elle… que dans le magasin, donc. C'était donc à ça que ressemblait une vraie fille !

- « Que cette jupe est moche et qu'elle gâche l'effet général. »

- « Général de quoi ? » Sam ne comprenait pas ce que Kojirô voulait dire et il commença à douter de sa connaissance du vocabulaire. Voyant son camarade qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'expliquer, le français sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Comme c'était facile de jouer les réservés et asticoter sans répit les autres. « Alors, tu assumes ou pas ? »

- « QUOI ? » hurla le Tigre, faisant sursauter toutes les filles. « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que Yumi serait beaucoup mieux sans cette jupe ? Ben voilà, tu sais tout ! »

Le propos était innocent, mais pouvait être très mal interprété. Certaines se mirent à ricaner immédiatement, et la déléguée piqua un fard à moitié amusé, à moitié gêné. Ayaka, que son éducation internationale posait comme l'effrontée de service, roucoula un très taquin :

- « Oooh, Hyûga, quel coquin ! Hentaiii ! » d'une voix mielleuse et caricaturale, qui stupéfia l'intéressé, sans savoir si elle était sérieuse ou pas. Cependant tout le monde avait compris l'allusion et si l'embarras avait fait place à un amusement généralisé, ceci n'était pas pour plaire à Kojirô. On le vit s'empourprer - de colère et de contrariété – se retenir difficilement, résultant en un gonflement de muscles impressionnant et un tic nerveux à la mâchoire et dédia une œillade meurtrière à l'assemblée. A part Sam et Ayaka qui frèmirent et tremblèrent, le reste du dortoir eut la peur de sa vie. Sans mot dire, le Tigre regagna sa tanière, mais il était évident qu'il était plus que vexé.

- « Désolée, Manu-kun… » murmura Yumi.

- « Non, ce n'est pas ta faute ! » articula difficilement Sam, qui se contenait tout aussi difficilement que son colocataire. « C'est un abruti qui ne sait pas parler d'autre chose que le foot et qui est un asocial né. »

- « Je dirai plutôt qu'il est timide. » fit Ayaka avec un regard profond vers la porte fermée.

- « Timide ? Qui ? Kojirô ? » s'étrangla le français. « Mais tu as fumé quelque chose ? »

- « Non, même pas. Tout le monde n'est pas à l'aise comme nous pour exprimer ses sentiments. Regarde Yumi. » La déléguée poussa un nouveau fard et tenta de se défendre, mais son amie posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. « Ce n'est pas sa faute, ou la tienne. C'est juste votre modèle sociale. Je suis bien japonaise, moi, mais j'ai vécu à l'étranger, et je me sens plus proche de Manu-kun que de vous, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas cette barrière culturelle. »

- « Barrière ou pas, ça n'enlève pas qu'il est con. » grommela Sam. « Con, buté, égoïste, orgueilleux et persuadé d'être le meilleur. »

- « Ça, ce n'est pas dû à sa nationalité. »

- « Gn… »

- « Plutôt à sa nature masculine. »

- « Hé Ho ! Ne me mets pas dans le même panier ! » s'offusqua le faux garçon.

- « Ah bon ? Parce que tu n'es buté et persuadé d'avoir toujours raison, peut-être ? »

… Devait-il prendre ça comme un compliment ? En tout cas, sa couverture n'était pas grillée ni chez les garçons, ni chez les filles, et c'était ce qui comptait.

Par contre, la déchirure entre Kojirô et Sam était désormais consumée. Le français ne comprenait pourquoi le footballeur était tellement fâché, et ni Ken, ni Kazuki ne purent en tirer un mot. Heureusement que le championnat entra dans sa dernière phase, détournant toutes les forces et attentions vers l'obtention de la coupe. Tôhô rejouait son titre qu'il avait enfin décroché l'année dernière. Sam n'avait pas trop suivi l'histoire avec ce Tsubasa Ozhora, et il trouva la rencontre avec cette équipe de Nankatsu décevante.

Puis ce fut les vacances d'été, tout juste deux petites semaines. La famille de Sam avait prévue de venir lui rendre visite, mais le championnat avait – grand merci – annulé ce voyage. Pas la peine de traverser le globe pour seulement quinze jours, voir même treize effectifs, une fois enlevé le trajet. Sans compter les effets néfastes du décalage horaire. Sam alla donc chez les Fumada et fit de belles excursions de deux jours avec le couple, explorant l'ile principale, notamment Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka et Nagoya. Pendant ce temps, Sam redevint Samatha, jeune garçon manqué. Cependant, quelque part, elle trouva difficile d'être elle-même, la rebelle colérique. Elle ne s'énerva même pas quand un garçon de son âge lui fit des compliments lorsqu'il la vit dans son yukata, lors du festival du quartier. Ceci dit, elle lui mit un vent monumental, sans qui n'était pas sans ravir la française…

Mais bientôt, la rentrée se profila à l'horizon, et les choses se compliquèrent.


	9. Chapitre neuvième

Chapitre neuvième

Avec le temps, je m'étais habitué à tenir mon rôle de personnage de second plan. Mieux, j'avais appris à apprécier ce poste en retrait. Je pouvais tout voir, analyser et critiquer sans m'impliquer. Je veux dire, ça m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Je n'ai jamais compris comment ils faisaient, mais Kojirô et Ken avaient le chic pour s'attirer les ennuis. Ils ne les cherchaient pas, croyez-moi. Mais c'était comme s'ils émettaient une « vibration », les transformant à aimant à emmerdes… Ça doit être ça, le talent. Ou plutôt le versant, la contrepartie, la rançon du succès. Ce n'était pas que je n'étais pas sans talent, non plus. Mais mon éclat n'était pas comparable à ceux de mes deux amis. A eux deux, c'était la rencontre entre Noël et les feux d'artifices de l'été. Pas étonnant que je reste dans l'ombre, et franchement, ça m'éclate.

Par exemple, de là où je suis, je peux assister à une scène extrêmement intéressante, voire même drôle. Enfin, de mon point de vue. Je me doute que les participants ne sont pas de mon avis. Mais ça, c'est leur problème. Ils n'avaient qu'à s'y prendre autrement et faire comme moi, regarder les gens qui vivent autour d'eux.

Par exemple, Ken pourrait se rendre compte qu'Ayaka Sasaki ne lui parlait que parce qu'elle avait décidé que Yumi et lui feraient un bon couple. Mais comme l'intéressée était timide comme une souris, c'était elle qui engageait la conversation, puis plantait son amie sur place… Elle-même pourrait intuïter que le goal nourrissait des sentiments à son endroit, et que les conversations entre Yumi et Ken mouraient systématiquement dès qu'elle partait. Essentiellement parce que Yumi dévorait des yeux – à sa façon, donc très discrètement, voire peureusement – Manu. Notre déléguée, pendant qu'elle y était, pouvait oublier ses inquiétudes sur la relation entre Sasaki et le français. Parce qu'Ayaka n'était pas insensible aux charmes de notre buteur en chef. Et Kojirô pourrait se prendre en main, au lieu de foudroyer Manu qui s'en contrebalançait, occupé comme il était à parler avec Sasaki, et aller papoter avec Yumi, depuis le temps qu'il nous gonfle avec elle. Et dire qu'il prétend encore ne pas être amoureux d'elle…

Donc, dans le genre Santa-Barbara, ce n'était pas mal. Rajoutez la tension entre Manu et Kojirô… Notre manageur n'a pas encore compris pourquoi le Tigre lui en voulait autant, et je pense que Ken non plus. Faut dire que celui-là… Tout karateka qu'il est, question relation personnelle… Il se dit attiré par Ayaka Sasaki, mais n'a peut-être pas échangé deux mots avec elle en deux ans… Donc, les amours cachées des uns et des autres avaient contribué à faire exploser une situation bien instable par nature. J'avais cru à un moment que les deux zozos (Manu et Kojirô) allaient, contre toute attente, s'entendre à merveille. Comme ce qu'ils laissaient entendre au début de leur cohabitation.

Mais moi, j'avais tout de suite décelé qu'ils étaient trop semblables sur les mauvais points, et trop éloignés sur d'autres, et que tôt ou tard, cela ferait des histoires. Par exemple, le fait que Manu soit un grand secret, hésitant à se confier, alors que Kojirô était transparent, ne cachant rien. Que les deux étaient intransigeants et très peu patients. Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Leur dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amis ? J'avais pourtant tenté de le leur faire comprendre. Au point que même Ken réalisa que je n'étais pas très aimable, ce qui venant de Monsieur Porte de Prison, était une chose en soit.

Le pire, c'est que je n'ai rien contre Manu. C'est un bon gars. Un copain, si les choses avaient été un peu différentes. Je pensais même pouvoir me lier à lui, et ne plus tenir la bougie entre Kojirô et Ken. Ce n'était pas leur faute, mais leur passé commun les rapprochait au point qu'il m'excluait de leur relation par moment. Je veux dire, ils avaient grandi ensemble, dans la même petite ville, la même école primaire… Ils étaient vraiment liés. Et moi, j'étais au milieu. Ils ne me reprochaient rien, mais il m'arrivait de me sentir à part.

Alors, quand j'ai vu que Kojirô incluait Manu dans notre groupe, je me suis félicité. J'allais pouvoir avoir « mon » pote, à moi, rien qu'à moi. Mais voilà que Kojirô se mit à l'apprécier. Ces deux crétins ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle. On aurait dit des siamois… Et pour autant, Ken et moi n'étions pas devenus plus intimes. Je dois dire que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'être. Nous ne partageons pas tant de choses en commun. Tôhô, le foot, le hard-rock. C'est à peu près tout. Et puis, nos caractères…

Donc, après les vacances d'été, trop courtes pour nous qui avions disputé – et remporté – le championnat inter lycéen, nous avions eu la bonne surprise de trouver nos dortoirs refaits à neuf. L'administration nous avait regroupé, les quatre footeux, dans la mêle chambre. Si Kojirô ne se tenait plus de quitter enfin l'univers des folles furieuses, Manu trainait beaucoup plus la patte. En moins de deux semaines, il était devenu une ombre, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour dire le strict minimum. Et les demandes répétés de Kojirô, exigeant de savoir ce qui n'allait chez lui, n'arrangeaient pas les affaires. Si vous rajoutiez donc les multiples espérances amoureuses des uns et des autres, des unes et des autres devrais-je dire… Voilà, vous avez compris. Ce second semestre partait sur les chapeaux de roues, envoyant gicler de la boue partout autour de lui. Sauf sur moi, qui était tranquillement assis sur la banquette arrière…


End file.
